All This For A Life
by Little-Engine-That-Could
Summary: Buffy finds out a life altering secret, she dies, she returns. (That's about as general as i can get it)


Title: All this for a life  
  
Rating: Umm. I just started it. So I think it'll be about PG-13 to an R. Depending on what I feel like later.  
  
Description: Stuff happens. Buffy dies. She returns.  
  
Authors: Me  
  
Email: Why_Are_Chickens_Called_Birds@yahoo.com  
  
Feed Back: Sure thing. I like to know what people think of my writing.. Good or bad.. I like it all.  
  
Spoilers: Disclaimer: I RULE EVERYBODY!!!!!! Nah-- I don't own them. Joss, the brilliant being, owns them.. Also others own them.. So no suing.  
  
.:Thoughts:.  
  
"Talking" (Obviously)  
  
~Date/Place/Time shift~  
  
*Change in point of view*  
  
Buffy walked out of the hospital. Her face was pale. She walked towards the curb and sat down. .:OOok. Sitting. Not passing out. Very, very bad. This is so bad. What- who- what?:. The only sound that escaped the slayer was a whimper.  
  
** The bleached blonde vampire walked out of the graveyard. He was going to the hospital to hopefully snatch a bag or two of blood. He was thinking silently about the best way to confront Buffy about their 'night of passion', which took place no less than a month ago. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Buffy. .:Somebody died. I bloody know it.:. He started walking towards her when the blonde's head flew up and looked at him. "Hey, luv." When she just nodded a hello, Spike knew something was wrong. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Badness."  
  
"Badness, huh? Did anybody die?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what's wrong, pet?"  
  
"Well, I was--- it's bad."  
  
"Well, slayer, you can't surprise me. So let's hear it."  
  
Buffy sighed as Spike sat beside her. "I'm--- well. I'm. yeah."  
  
"Spit it out."  
  
"Remember when we. you know-" "Had sex?" .:Oh god.:. "You trying to say you're pregnant?. No, that's impossible. I'm a vampire. Did you sleep with somebody?" He noticed he wasn't helping, so he stopped talking.  
  
"The test. It says-" The girl stopped suddenly and threw up on the sidewalk.  
  
The bleached blonde vampire rubbed Buffy's back. .:That's bloody gross.:. "You ok?"  
  
She started out taking a deep breath at the end of every word. "I'm going to have a baby. Only slept with you since Riley. And Riley was forever ago."  
  
"The tests had to be wrong then."  
  
"There was a heartbeat."  
  
Spike's eyes widened. "A-a-a-a a heartbeat? Like a real one? Like a living one?"  
  
The pale girl nodded slowly. "Yeah."  
  
"Oh god Buffy. I'm so sorry" .:What am I going to do? What is she going to do? Oh bloody hell.:.  
  
Buffy stood up. Her knees shook underneath her, and she grabbed Spikes shoulder for balance. Spike's hand met hers and he stood as well. "Tell nobody. Not about this. Not about the night. Nothing. Tell nothing to anybody. As a matter of fact, don't talk to my friends."  
  
Spike raises an eyebrow. "You can't hide this from them, luv. They're going to eventually see your belly grow."  
  
"I know. But I'll move out before they see my stomach grow. And I'll--- stay away."  
  
"You can't do that."  
  
"Don't tell me what I can't do!! I can do whatever the hell I wish!" She stormed towards her house, ignoring Spike.  
  
Spike followed her. "Buffy!" Buffy walked into her house and Spike tried to enter, however he hit the barrier.  
  
"Your invitation has ended. Leave me alone."  
  
"Bu--"  
  
The door slammed in Spike's face and Buffy ran upstairs. She went straight to her room and slammed that door too. She walked over to her bed, plopping on it. "This can't be happening. It can't." She stood up and walked to the closet, she quietly packed as if she weren't the only one in the house. She put shirts, pants, skirts, dresses, shoes, and under clothes in the bag. The slayer quietly made her way to the bathroom and grabbed her brush, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and other toiletries that she was going to need. She walked back into her bedroom, in no hurry. Willow was staying at Xander's and Dawn was at her friends. After she was done packing the normal necessities, Buffy grabbed her weapons. Not all of them. Just the main ones. A stake, a cross, holy water, and a knife. Finally, she had finished packing. The bottle-blonde put the bag's handle over her shoulder and walked down the stairs. She poked her head out of the house to see if Spike was still there--- he wasn't. She walked out of the house and closed the door.  
  
~Graveyard~  
  
Spike walked into the graveyard. His face showed deep thought, which was unusual for the vampire. He was in such deep thought that he ran right into a big gravestone and fell back. "Oof!.. Who put the stupid grave here!?!"  
  
"Yeah, who would have thought? A grave in a graveyard. Dumb people on earth. Those heartless bastards. Let's go kill them!"  
  
"Xander, shut up."  
  
"Make me." Spike looked up at Xander, fear on his face. "Spike? What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well. Fine. Going to be emotional. I respect that."  
  
Spike growled slightly and stood up. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Buffy threw up this morning. So I told her Willow and I would go patrolling for her. Is it just me, or is Buffy getting slightly chubby?"  
  
That was the tick. Spike punched Xander so hard he heard a crack. Then he grabbed his head in pain, doubling over onto the ground.  
  
"What is you're problem!?!?!" Xander's voice was sounding funny. He had his hand over his now bloody and purple nose.  
  
"Buffy isn't fat. She's holding a child! Of course she's going to be gaining bloody weight, you nimrod!"  
  
Xander's eyes widened. "Bu-Sh- wha?"  
  
Willow came running out of the bushes, she had made her way towards Xander when she heard the screaming. "BUFFY CAN'T BE PREGNANT!"  
  
Spike had his hands on his head for two reasons now. A headache, and the fact that he told Buffy's secret.  
  
Xander's mouth was open. He ran out of the graveyard and headed straight towards Buffy's house, Willow followed him, closely behind.  
  
~Sunnydale Bus Station~  
  
Buffy looked around. She had her bag over her shoulder. She remembered this place. Last time she was there she killed Angel and ran to L.A. She was running again. The blonde girl felt lost, alone, confused, and worst of all, like a seventeen year old her who had to explain she had sex. She down on the bench, whimpering slightly. When the bus came, she and about ten other people got on. All headed to the same place.  
  
~The Summers' home~  
  
Xander, Willow and Spike all ran up. They looked as if they were playing follow the leader. Xander, ran into the door, pushing it open. Willow followed Xander inside and Spike slammed into the force again.  
  
"Buffy!!??" Both Xander and Willow called repeatedly for the girl. "Buffy!?!" Each checked a floor. Willow, the downstairs. Xander, the upstairs.  
  
Spike just looked around. "Buffy isn't here."  
  
Xander spat from the upstairs: "Spike! Shut up! You aren't helping!!"  
  
"Buffy isn't here! You bloody dumb ass! She probably fled the house a little after I left."  
  
"SPIKE! XANDER! SHUT UP!" Willow stormed out the front door, her face was turning red with hatred. "We have to find her. Spike. You check the Bronze. Xander. You che-"  
  
"She's leaving." Xander walked outside. "Her closet is mostly empty."  
  
"I told you."  
  
"SPIKE!. Fine then. Xander, you check the airport. Spike. The train station. And I'll check the port area." When neither moved she clapped her hands together. "NOW!"  
  
The two boys left the porch and went their own way. Willow quickly went into the house and grabbed supplies for a spell. ~The Bus Station~  
  
Buffy was stepping on the bus when Spike called her name. He ran quickly and in after her. She sat down, unaware he was there until he sat down beside her. "Spike. What are you doing here?"  
  
"I want to help you. I know you don't want my help. But I bloody well need to help you." He took her hand in his. "You need to get help. and why are we going to L.A.?"  
  
"I'm going to go get Angel's help."  
  
"Oh." Spike stood up and turned, Buffy grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the seat.  
  
"I didn't say I didn't want your help. I just said I'm going to go get Angel's help. Willow and I were translating prophecies. He has a son. So, he knows what it's like to have a kid. And I want to try it. Okay, mouth moving. Words coming out. I need to stop." She closed her eyes and rested her head on Spike's shoulder.  
  
~Air port~  
  
Xander walked through the halls in the airport. People were walking all around him. He almost passed out. He walked to a bench and sat down.  
  
~Buffy's House~  
  
Willow finished her spell. She had taken energy from Xander in order to finish it. She then said one last sentence. "The child is safe." She then passed out.  
  
~L.A./One hour before sunrise~  
  
The two got off the bus and Buffy looked around.  
  
"Hate to break it to you, luv, but if we don't get inside soon, I'll be a big pile of dust."  
  
Buffy nodded and led the way to Angel's. When they arrived both Spike and Buffy walked inside the hotel where Angel lived. Buffy's whole body began to shake and she nearly lost balance.  
  
Angel walked across the center of the hotel. "Hey. Sign in at the des-- Buffy."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Hi, Angel."  
  
"Why are you here?" Angel looked at Spike. "Why is Spike here?"  
  
Buffy's body began to shake uncontrollably and she fell over, losing consciousness. Spike leaned over and picked the limp girl up in his arms. "Hello, Peaches. Buffy wants your help. So we're here."  
  
The brunette vampire walked over to Spike and grabbed Buffy from his arms. He then carried her to an upstairs room. He sets her down on the bed and looks at Spike. "She's pregnant."  
  
"Wha-How'd you bloody know that, poof?" Spike's brows raised and he got angry.  
  
"Her blood. It's different. It shows another life depending on it."  
  
"And you smell this?. Why don't I smell it?!"  
  
"William. You are negligent. You neglected the obvious. She shows it. And you've killed plenty of pregnant women to know the difference."  
  
"Well I.I knew.. but I didn't _know_"  
  
"Whatever. So, why'd you come here?"  
  
"We need your help."  
  
~4 months later~ The past four months were rather plain. Buffy was growing like a balloon. Spike and Angel were always arguing. about the petty things. Dawn, Xander, Willow, and Giles had no clue where both Buffy and Spike were. Cordy always had really odd visions at really odd times. And Connor and Buffy had this new found relationship.  
  
Buffy walked down the stairs. She was wearing a pink sundress with orange and yellow flowers on it. She looked at Spike, then Angel, and then Connor. "Does this dress make me look fat?"  
  
Angel looked up and at Buffy. "No. You look pretty."  
  
Spike nodded in agreement. "For once I believe what the poof said."  
  
Connor didn't even look up from his paper. "Yes. You look fat."  
  
Buffy frowned for a minute and then smiled, hitting Connor over the back of his head. "So?"  
  
Both Spike and Angel looked at Connor in disbelief. "Why does the bloody lil-poof get the question right?!" Spike's face was pouting when Buffy looked over at him.  
  
"Cause. Connor's the only one who answered me truthfully." Buffy grabbed her stomach and began to frown. She nudged Connor. "Ey, dude who's taller than me, Want ice cream?"  
  
Cordy came running in. "Angel! News! Buffy! You're in danger!"  
  
Buffy turned around, looking at Cordy. "This is new... how?"  
  
Connor's eyebrow raised. "You're always in danger aren't you?"  
  
"And you're a piggy." A smirk crosses the slayers face. "You're a little piggy."  
  
Connor turns a shade of bright pink. "Didn't we have that talk? The one were you can call me Piggy only when we aren't being watched by everybody?"  
  
"I probably wasn't listening."  
  
"HELLO! GUYS! Slayer, in danger! Pregnant slayer in danger."  
  
Buffy nodded slightly "Right. Me in danger and everybody bringing up the fact that I'm pregnant. So, who's trying to kill me?"  
  
"A vampire. One well known to you. You had a look of betrayal on your face. It was bad."  
  
"Okay then. Piggy, there's a padlocked door in the back, take your dad and the guy with white hair and don't let them out."  
  
"Buffy? What makes you think the person in my vision was Angel or Spike." Cordelia sat down on the couch and looked at Angel and then Spike.  
  
Buffy frowned slightly, grabbing her stomach. "O----k. When this thing gets out, I'm killing it." She whimpers and looks at Angel who's got shock on his face. "It's kicking me. I think it's playing 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' on my kidneys." Spike chuckled slightly but stopped when Buffy passed out again.  
  
Cordelia stood and ran to Buffy. "Angel!! The vampire is working it's mojo right now!! We have to wake her up or else she and the baby could die!"  
  
~Sunnydale~  
  
Dawn was sitting on her couch. Xander had moved in since Buffy took off. She stared mindlessly at the television, waiting for the commercials to end. "So. Buffy took off with Spike and the un-born child? Hmm. and who said you get smarter with age?"  
  
"Ouch, Dawn, that was harsh."  
  
"Xander! If she didn't want to get pregnant, she shouldn't have had sex. I'm sorry I'm pointing out the obvious, but it's true." Dawn's eyes never left the television.  
  
"Yes, but , Dawnie, she was probably scared. And I doubt that Spike left with Buffy. He's probably out there trying to find her." Dawn scoffed as Willow ran in the house.  
  
Her eyes were black. Fully. She looked over at the two who were on the couch. And her eyes eventually went back to normal. "The end is near."  
  
~L.A.~  
  
Nobody dared to touch Buffy's body. She was rapidly going through seizures. Finally, Connor put his foot on top of Buffy's stomach and applied just enough pressure to where she couldn't move. Her eye's flipped open and she wiggled underneath his foot. All she could manage was a whimper and Connor removed his foot, he then bent over Buffy. Both Angel and Spike went into the back to get some information on evil vampire possessions. Angel's son helped Buffy get up and looked at Cordy. "I know who's doing this to her."  
  
Cordelia's ears perked up and she looked at Connor. "Who?"  
  
"My mother."  
  
~L.A. Jail~ ((For all those who didn't catch the eppy, Faith is in jail for murder.))  
  
Faith sat in her jail cell, she had been thinking a lot. She wanted to kill Buffy. Buffy was the reason she was in jail anyways. So why not kill her. However, Faith took a life. Quite a few actually. But today was different. A guard knocked on the bars. "You've got a visitor." Faith looked at the bars as two women walked in. A blonde, and brunette. She noticed them both from previous watcher diaries.  
  
"Drusilla. And Darla. What a great surprise."  
  
Dru's eyes lit up and she smiled. "The stars have a surprise too. They like it. It will destroy the world. Given a few years of course."  
  
Darla nodded. "And we all know who will bring about the Armageddon."  
  
Faith looked between the two vampires. "Oh? And who are they?"  
  
Drusilla smirked. "Both of them. The only spawns of vampires. They shall kill the world." She giggled unpleasantly.  
  
"Vampires can't have children."  
  
Darla smiled now. "That's what made me special"  
  
Faith looked confused. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Because, the end of the world won't come unless the slayer dies."  
  
"Me!?!"  
  
"No. The pregnant one. As long as you stay out of our way, and help us when we need it, you'll stay alive. Deal?"  
  
"Ooooh, daddy wouldn't like this. Making deals with slayers. They're evil. The slayers. I used their bones to play with my Spi'oke." Drusilla smiled, remembering 'playing'.  
  
Faith nodded. "But we have this me being in jail problem."  
  
Darla smirked. "I know. We'll kill everybody here."  
  
Faith nodded in agreement, and stood up.  
  
~Angel's hotel~  
  
Buffy and Connor sat on the couch, as Angel, Spike, and Cordelia paced. Buffy stood up and walked to the stairs and up them. Everybody stopped and looked at her. "I'm going to change. I feel like I'm a little to happy for the moment." She went upstairs and changed into jeans and a tee. When she went down stairs everybody was pacing with the exception of Connor. She walked back over to him and sat down. "Who else believes that everybody in here has gone crazy?" Connor's hand raised and Buffy nodded. "Ok. You and I are gonna go get ice cream. The crazy people will pace while we're gone." She looked over at Angel and Spike. "Don't wear a hole into the ground. K?" She stood and walked out, closely followed by Connor.  
  
~4 months before~ ((Yes, I'm switching time a lot))  
  
Everybody, well, except Connor, sat at the counter. Buffy was staring at the ground, holding back tears. Angel and Spike were arguing about weather or not Buffy was safe. Cordelia, Gunn, and Fred were watching the mess. Lorne walked into the room with an ancient prophecy. He walked over to Buffy and rubbed her back.  
  
"You okay sweet cheeks?"  
  
Buffy nodded and stood up. "Yeah. The doctor said hormones would attack. That's all." She took in a breath and rubbed her eyes. "I'm going to go for a walk."  
  
Both Spike and Angel's faces showed looks of uncertainty, but Lorne nodded before either could say anything. "You do that. I'll sit here and make sure nobody kills each other." Buffy smiled slightly and walked out of the building.  
  
Spike's face was totally angered. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing!? She could get hurt!"  
  
Lorne nodded in agreement. "Well, if we don't let her have time to herself she might take off."  
  
**  
  
Buffy sat on a park bench. Tears were streaming down her face. She had held in the emotions for quiet a while. Suddenly somebody grabbed her shoulder and she jumped, punching the person once. She watched as a teenage boy backed up. He was looking her up and down, trying to find out why she had the power she did. Buffy looked at him, her head titled. "Who are you?"  
  
"Connor." The boy looked at her. "And you?"  
  
"Buffy."  
  
"Buffy. You're human."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks for noticing." She sat back down and wiped her tears, watching as the sun rose.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Well. I'm pregnant. My baby's father is a vam--- well, bad."  
  
"A vampire."  
  
Buffy's head turned quickly and looked at Connor. "Well, yeah. Who are you?"  
  
"Connor."  
  
"I meant, why do you know about vampires?"  
  
"My 'dad' is a vampire."  
  
"You're Angel's son."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Buffy's body all of a sudden glowed and then went back to normal.  
  
~Present Day/ Angel's place~  
  
The past four months, neither Connor, nor Buffy mentioned the 'glow-y thing'. They didn't shrug it off, they just never told anybody. It was their secret. It brought them closer. They had always talked about how all vampires were 'evil' and both Spike and Angel were not exceptions. It always got Buffy smiling. They would play the stupidest of games, yet they brought the happiness out. Spike envied it. He had died at a young-- well, semi-young age. He hadn't been able to enjoy the life that the two get to. Angel also envied it. Buffy got to Connor, as she got to him. He hadn't been able to get the emotion out of his son in the past year, yet Buffy brought it out on the first day she was there. The two were playing around again. She was trying to pass time until she had her doctors appointment. Today she'd find out if 'it' was a boy or a girl. She had been shaking, jitter-y. Nervous. Her life, something she'd expected to never have, came out in a moment with Spike. The guy she never thought would have given her this. Connor chased Buffy around the room. He was acting rather stupid. Like a carefree two year old--- only taller. Buffy ran around, squealing. She made the sounds of amusement right up until she hit a pillar near the entrance. She fell back and landed on the ground. Her hand went to her forehead and she broke into laughter. "Who the hell put that thing in my way?" She said it in between giggles.  
  
Connor ran to her side and helped her up. "Some dumb ass maybe?"  
  
Everybody watched the two. Well, almost everybody. Cordelia, Gunn, and Fred went out to find out how Darla could come back. that and who'd actually _want_ her back. Lorne was laughing slightly, along with Buffy and Connor. "What's the matter?" He looked at both Angel and Spike who weren't laughing. Then both Buffy and Connor looked at the vampires, concern on their face.  
  
Angel shrugged and looked at the clock. "Buffy. It's time for you to head to the doctors. Spike, take the sewers. Connor. Help her get there. Try not to get her killed."  
  
Buffy and Connor exchanged glances. Their faces were turning red from holding in laughter. Buffy's body turned and she obeyed her past lover's orders. Connor followed closely behind, afraid that if he stayed long enough his dad might hurt him. After all, it was Buffy who made Angel nice to his own son. Her short patience which let him stay in the house.  
  
~A random warehouse in L.A.~  
  
Three girls walked into a big room. In the middle was a circle. It was black. Somebody rose there. Somebody in that room for a matter of fact. Nobody cleaned up the circle. When it was put there, it stayed there. Drusilla danced around the room. "We're going to get daddy back. Daddy and my prince."  
  
Faith watched. She was clearly un-amused. "Oh yippy. I'm working for an insane person."  
  
Darla ignored the two loud-mouths, and she set up a spell. The spell of a lifetime. This spell would insure the hell she planned. The hell upon the slayer. Not her child. For her child would bring true hell on earth. And Darla couldn't screw that one up.  
  
~Sunnydale/ Willow's place~  
  
Everybody sat on the couch. They were watching the wall, as if it were evil. Nobody talked about Willow's--- thing. They were afraid to ask. So, they stayed in silence, for a moment.  
  
"What's the end?. cause I don't want the end. That's only aloud after the happy ending." Xander was naturally the first to speak.  
  
"Yeah. Will the world end? Or. what's the end?" Dawn's eyes had fear. She knew Buffy was gone, and she was basically their only hope of the world not ending.  
  
Willow's face was pale. She looked as if she were a ghost. "The end. It's when Buffy dies, and her child takes over the world. Then, the child will use the ke-- Dawn, to separate the demon dimensions. That's what the end meant."  
  
~L.A. hospital~  
  
Buffy and Connor walked inside, they were laughing about something stupid. They signed in and sat down. Seconds later Spike ran in, he stopped quickly and patted himself off, making sure he wasn't smoking. He walked over to Buffy and sat down. Connor stood up and received a questioning glance from the slayer. "I need to find a bathroom." She nodded as Connor went towards the men's room. Spike looked at Buffy.  
  
"What do you think it is, luv?"  
  
"What do I think what is what?" Buffy mentally said her question again. "Umm. What?"  
  
"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" Spike had thought a lot when he was alone. He'd mentally chosen names for the child, and even bought toys. He'd gone out at night, suppossingly getting blood. He'd stocked up on toys for the child. Little bears. Dolls. Trains. He was prepared for either.  
  
Buffy shrugged slightly. "Cordy said that the parenting books say the mother most likely knows what it is. But when I think about it, I get a headache from all my thoughts." Spike laughed to himself and she gently punched him. "But I don't know. I want both. I mean, if it's a boy, he could go play football, and I'd know what the hell he's talking about. But if it's a girl, I could go shopping with her. Of course I'd actually have to get the child alive that long before I worry about what it is."  
  
A nurse walked into the room. "Ms. Summers. I'm ready for you."  
  
Both Buffy and Spike stood up, they walked into a room after a nurse took Buffy's blood pressure, weight, height, and other things. Buffy sat on the table thing, and looked at Spike. "So, I'm getting fat." She'd gained 10 pound since the last visit. Which, granted, isn't a lot. Unless the last visit was only a week ago.  
  
The doctor walked in. Mr. Frankly. He smiled at Buffy. "And how's Ms. Summers doing today?" He watched as Buffy did the drill, lay back on the table and pull her shirt up to the bottom of her bra. John, the doctor, then put the cold liquid on her stomach, and she whimpered slightly. Spike watched silently. "So, William. How are you today?"  
  
Spike looked at John. "Good. And you?"  
  
"I'm doing fine. So, let's find out what it is." The doctor used the ultra sound head and put it over the liquid gel. He pushed the head along the liquid, watching the television. "Hmm. You're baby's growing quite well. And look at this-" The man pointed at the screen. "It's a girl."  
  
Spike stood and looked at the screen. Puzzlement was on his face. "What? How do you know?" Spike prided himself on the ability to adapt well, but when it came to his child, he wanted to know everything.  
  
John looked at Spike. "Well, there isn't a penis. And well, either your child is a late bloomer, or it's a girl. And there is hardly ever a late bloomer."  
  
Spike looked at Buffy, who hadn't taken her eyes of the screen. "Oh. Right. I knew that."  
  
The doctor moved the head along Buffy's stomach, watching details. "Well, everything looks fine. I want to see you in a month just to make sure." He took off his rubber gloves and walked out of the room.  
  
Spike huffed. "Wanker."  
  
~Angel's place~  
  
Angel and Lorne sat down at a table. "Ok, Angel. I want you to tell me what's going on. And I want it now."  
  
"I don't want Buffy to die."  
  
"I know you don't. Neither do I. I like her. And I just met her a while ago."  
  
"I had a dream about her dieing. She was in labor. They knew she'd probably die. Yet they did it anyways."  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"Surgery. To get the child out."  
  
"And she died."  
  
Angel nodded. "Her body couldn't take it. She's the slayer. But no slayers have ever had a child before. So her body couldn't take it."  
  
The phone rang as Lorne's mouth opened. He walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello? Angel's Investigations, we help you when you can't help yourself."  
  
On the other side of the phone was Xander. He sounded panicked. "I need to talk to Angel. It's about Buffy."  
  
"Sure thing." Lorne handed the phone to Angel. "It's about Buffy."  
  
Angel took the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Angel. Thank god you're there. Buffy's missing. She's going to die."  
  
"She's safe."  
  
"OH! That's much better! I feel so great now!"  
  
Angel knew Xander was using sarcasm. "She's with me. She's fine."  
  
With that, Xander hung up the phone.  
  
~Sunnydale~  
  
Xander hung up the phone. He ran out the door and towards his car. His plan, what? He was actually supposed to have one?  
  
~The streets in L.A.~  
  
Buffy picked up Connor from the lobby of the hospital , Spike dashed for the sewers and headed towards Angel's. The two were talking.  
  
Connor looked at the slayer. "So. A girl, hmm?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah. A girl." She was smiling widely. She's obviously been happy. And Connor knew exactly how to make her even happier.  
  
He poked her back. "You're it." And with that, he took off down the street.  
  
Buffy laughed and followed him.  
  
~The hotel~  
  
Angel frowned and hung up the phone. "Xander's going to visit us soon." He sat back down and looked at Lorne. "He's going to yell at her."  
  
"Well, you can always punch him."  
  
"What I would give to do that." There was a pause as Angel noticed Xander said something. "He said Buffy's going to die. He knew it."  
  
"Well, if she dies, we could bring her back. They brought her back quite often, right?"  
  
"She won't be able to come back, this time."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"In my dream, she went to Cathianity."  
  
"Cathianity?"  
  
"Slayer's hell."  
  
~The street/ 2 hours later~  
  
Buffy ran after Connor until sunset came. She crashed into him. He saw an unusual car outside of the hotel. Buffy recognized it and went running into the building. Inside, Xander was trying to beat up Angel. I can't really say he it was going well. Angel pinned Xander on the ground. And he watched as Xander struggled.  
  
"Angel! Stop!" Everybody's head flipped to Buffy. Spike had made his way to the hotel. And he was watching the mess. Fred was in the back, unaware of the mess going on in here. Gunn and Cordelia tried to get Angel off of the week human, and Lorne kept Spike from jumping on top of the newly formed dog-pile. Angel pulled himself off of Xander and looked at Buffy.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Xander stood and ran to Buffy. Hugging her in a big hug.  
  
"Ok, Xander. Oxygen is becoming in issue. And well, I sort of need it now."  
  
Xander nodded and let go of Buffy. Then he slapped her. "That's for running off! You left Dawn alone!" Lorne grabbed Spike, Connor helped him hold on. Cordy, Fred, and Gunn grabbed Angel.  
  
"I know."  
  
"What the hell are you thinking!?"  
  
"I'm thinking, me, being pregnant, needs to run. I don't want my child to die. Let alone be born on the hell mouth. I took off. I know. It was wrong. But I did it anyways. Dawn's a big girl. She's always wanted to be treated like an adult. So, here she is. Being treated like an adult. So don't yell at me!"  
  
Spike just realized something. "I'm going to be a dad."  
  
Everybody looked at him. Buffy chuckled. "Yeah, and that took you four months." Suddenly, Buffy's body glowed again, and she was thrown across the room.  
  
~The random Warehouse~  
  
Darla finished the spell. They tried it earlier, but they needed slayers blood to finish it. Now, Buffy was damned to hell, next time she died.  
  
~Sunnydale~  
  
Dawn ran through the graveyard. She was being chased by a vampire, and it was taking longer than expected to pull out the stake. She ran right into another vampire, a woman vampire. Dark hair. Rather thin. Slightly pretty. ((What can I say? I'm a fan of her.)) Drusilla grabbed Dawn's neck and dragged her out of the graveyard. She knocked the stake out of her hand. And continued to walk.  
  
~L.A.~  
  
Everybody looked at Buffy. She seemed ok. She gently stood, but looked rather freaked. Her eyes moved towards Connor, who had the same look on his face. Connor let go of Spike and walked over to Buffy. Buffy took Connor's hand and led the way outside, the two needed to talk. Alone. Buffy's eyes were scared.  
  
"What do you think it was?" Connor looked at her, his face moved gently towards concern.  
  
"Your mom. She did it. I felt it. Her. Faith. Hell, I even felt Riley. Which is weird."  
  
"You think the hell mouth would have been a better choice?"  
  
"No."  
  
Xander walked outside, grabbed Buffy's arm, and dragged her towards the car. "Get in the car. We're going home."  
  
"Fine. But please, no pulling."  
  
Xander let go, and Buffy got into the car. She looked sadly at Connor, but he knew she'd return. As soon as Xander turned his back. She didn't want to give birth in Sunnydale. For Sunnydale was dangerous. She knew it.  
  
~Sunnydale/Spike's crypt~  
  
Drusilla looked around. Her eyes were filled with emotion. "He did it here." She moved around the building. "Made the baby." Dawn was chained to the wall. "But you know what. I knew my William wouldn't fail. This baby is the one good thing he's done. This baby.. will kill you. The slayer. And the world." Her eyes filled with joy.  
  
~The Magic Box~  
  
Five people walked in through the front door. Five from the back. They were all dressed in camouflage. Each of them looked around. The head guy walked into the center. "Something bad happened." Riley's head turned around. "This place was fine just a year ago." He walked back towards the entrance. "Let's go to her house then."  
  
~Sunnydale/Buffy's house~  
  
Xander's car pulled up to the house. He parked and got out. He followed Buffy who went inside. "Dawn? I'm home." She heard sounds coming from upstairs. So she went to check them out. She walked up the stairs, and into her room. She saw the two people she had hoped to never see again. Riley. And his two-bit wife, Sam. "Oh. K. So. I suppose you aren't Dawn then." She turned and walked out of the room. When she turned there was another army guy. He tried to grab her. Buffy punched him, and made sure she broke his nose. She then turned and looked at Riley and Sam again. "So. I suppose you're not here to give me a fruit basket or a card that says 'Congrats'?. Oh well. Those cards are over-rated." Sam walked slowly to her. As if Buffy was going to attack an moment, truth is, she was.  
  
Sam stopped at a yard away. "Buffy. We're here to help you."  
  
"Oh? And by help you mean... ?"  
  
"Killing your enemy." Riley stood there. In shock that Buffy was pregnant. Even though he knew she was before he even came.  
  
"Gee. Sorry Riley. Can't let you kill my daughter." She punched Sam. Sending her across the room and onto the bed. A soldier grabbed Buffy from behind and gave Buffy a shot. One on her neck. She was knocked out, by something she couldn't even fight with.  
  
Angel broke through the window. He tackled Riley to the ground, and then stood up. His vampire face was showing. The vampire picked up the gun from Riley's belt and shot the man who had given Buffy the shot, in his arm. He then ran, and picked up Buffy. He jumped out the window and ran towards his car. Gently, he set Buffy in the back seat. He looked at Connor, who had come running out. The two jumped in the front seats and Angel stepped on the gas. "God I always hated him."  
  
~Random Building~ Riley and his men sat down. They had been beaten. By an enemy. Riley was mad. Angel. He had hated him from the beginning. "The vampire needs to be slain."  
  
Their manager walked in. "You will not slay the vampire. You were here for one thing. The child. We'll wait until Buffy gives birth. Then, we'll attack again. Taking the child." The woman, she sounded so similar. For she was Anya. Her blonde hair swayed in the breeze. "Then, then we'll attack. And Xander will be sorry."  
  
~2 months later, 6 months into Buffy's pregnancy/ Sunnydale/Buffy's house~  
  
Buffy's stomach was showing. She had been growing rapidly. Angel moved in with her. He took Willow's room. Both Willow and Dawn were missing. And Buffy had been spending day and night for the past two months, looking for them. Connor had taken Dawn's room for the moment. And Spike slept in the bed with Buffy. She had lots of protection. Fred was still in L.A. she'd been trying to translate ancient text's about Buffy's death. Lorne was helping by looking around demon bars. He'd been trying to find people who know about Cathianity. Cordy and Gunn were working on keeping L.A. safe from monsters.  
  
Buffy had plopped on the couch, next to Connor who'd been watching cartoons. "These things are addictive huh?" She smiled and watched the cartoons.  
  
Connor nodded, shoving popcorn into his mouth. "I don't know why I'm watching them. They're so stupid, but I'm watching them anyways."  
  
Buffy laughed and watched the television. Her eyes were plastered to it.  
  
Spike came in from the kitchen. "Morning, luv. Have a good walk?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah. However I got this really odd look from some lady. I don't look bad do I? Cause if I do, then, we're screwed!" She got all scared looking, and started rubbing her face, wiping away the invisible dirt.  
  
Spike liked it when Buffy was like that. She always got this cute pout on her face. Ever since the commando guys came here, he'd never gone home. Well, actually, he hasn't been home since he left with Buffy to L.A. six months ago. So, he basically knew nothing about Drusilla being in his crypt. "No, pet. You look fine."  
  
"Except you're blowing up like an over ripe balloon." Connor held in a smile as he watched the television.  
  
Buffy laughed and hit Connor. "I feel sorry for whoever you end up marrying."  
  
"Who said I was getting married." For a brief second, the teenage boy moved his head and looked at Buffy. Of course that was only for a second. Then his eyes went back to the television and watched as Patrick from Spongebob thought he broke the jar when really he just removed the lid.  
  
Buffy shook her head and looked at Spike. "So. What are you going to do tonight? Or tomorrow? Or, for that matter. What do you do at night?"  
  
Spike smirked. "It's a secret."  
  
A sigh escaped the Slayer as she looked at some papers. "Well. I was thinking. And, when I think, we know all hell's on earth." She shrugged and looked through them. "I want to go shopping. To buy things for the baby." Her eyes had a puppy dog, pathetic look as she looked at Spike.  
  
Connor looked at both of them. "This is so gross. By the way, Buffy. I'm going to go patrol the graveyard tonight. Maybe Dawn's just hiding in the graveyard."  
  
"For two months?" Buffy shrugged. "I suppose you can try. I'd go with you. But-"  
  
"But you need your rest." Angel said as he went down the stairs.  
  
"Well, I was going to say I wanted to go shopping. But sure, if you want to put words in my mouth, I need rest. Hey! Wait. I don't need rest! I'm the slayer. Slayer's slay. It's in the job description."  
  
Connor stood and opened the window blinds, some sunlight came inside and nearly burnt Spike. He hissed and looked at Connor. The boy frowned slightly and closed the curtains. Buffy stood and went to the stairs. Everybody looked at her as she went up them. When she entered her bedroom, she saw a note. The note said 'Go to Connor's room.' it was in Angel's handwriting. Buffy, smirked slightly, supposing he had totally messed it up or something. When she entered the room, all she could do is scream with delight. Inside Dawn's old room, there was a crib. The room was painted a baby shade of pink. And there were tiny little bear stickers on the walls. Inside the crib there was a tiny little teddy-bear. And in the corner there were toys. All types. The girl was in shock. She ran down the stairs and looked from guy, to guy, to guy. "I don't believe you did that." Her face was lit up with a smile.  
  
However, this only left one thought. They had expected to never see Dawn again.  
  
~Nighttime~  
  
Connor smiled and left the house. Buffy had been hugging all three of the guys since the morning, that he felt like he was going to puke. He knew neither his father, nor Spike cared that she was hugging them. They most likely liked it. Anyways, he went off to see if he could find Dawn. He knew it was a waste of time. But he was bored so he was going to do it anyways. He walked into the graveyard, humming to himself. He was rather happy. Both Angel and Spike wanted to make Buffy happy. And they both wanted the child to live. So they got together with Connor and made the room perfect. Connor had painted. He remembered, Spike said he was going out, Angel faked asleep. And Connor, himself acted like he was glued to the television. Then they fixed the room. Connor painted it pink. Pink. An ugly color. But Angel made up his mind. A scream! He heard a scream. His thoughts were messed up. And his head spun around. Looking for where it came from. A crypt. Spike's. He ran inside. A girl. Dawn. She was chained to a wall. She looked starved. The teenage boy ran to her. He broke the chains with his own two hands, and carried her out of the building. He ran with her until he was inside Buffy's house. Everybody looked at him.  
  
Buffy had a look of shock on her face. "Dawn."  
  
~Five minutes before/Demon bar~  
  
Drusilla walked into the bar. Plans were going well. The witch was hidden in South Carolina, never to be heard from again. The boy. The brunette boy. Xander, she believed his name was, he was going to be made her new toy. Darla was playing with him though. Her and Faith. Nobody even noticed Xander was missing. To busy with their lives. The crazed vampire sat at the bar. Waiting for Darla and Faith. When they walked in, the lights flickered. Giving the 'uh-oh' feeling. Faith had blood on her hands. And her face was that of a vampire. And if the flickering lights didn't scare you, then that face sure would. The blood, was dripping onto the floor. They walked next to her and sat. Darla's eyes lit up. "Faith is now a vampire."  
  
~Buffy's house~  
  
Dawn was put in the bath tub. Buffy locked everybody out of the bathroom. She gently washed cuts and bruises. The slayer had a fun time leaning over and actually using muscles she's never needed to use, just to give her sister a bath. Dawn woke up, and she screamed so loudly that even the baby inside of Buffy wiggled. Connor knocked on the door. "Is she ok?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine." The bleach blonde girl helped her sister out of the tub, and covered the girl with a towel. She then opened the door and let Angel inside. Angel walked in, and carried Dawn into Willow's old room. They had transferred her stuff when they found out she came back. He laid the wet girl down on the bed and Spike made sure Buffy was ok. The doctor had said she should watch out, just incase she goes into labor early. Buffy walked into the room, Angel and Connor put the girl under the covers, and she cuddled up to the blankets. "I didn't think she'd come back." Buffy rubbed her stomach, it ached from the moving child.  
  
Dawn woke up quickly, she'd been jumping in and out of consciousness, words spilled out of her mouth. They were in a different language. She was speaking a dead language. One that even Angel couldn't understand. Buffy's spirit flew out of her, and her body collapsed.  
  
"Buffy!!" Spike caught the girl, and gently tapped her face. "Buffy! Buffy!! Wake up!!" He felt for a heartbeat. It was beating. But the girl he knew, wasn't there anymore. Now, it was a worthless body. Who couldn't do anything. Buffy stayed alive because Dawn didn't remove the baby of it's spirit. So Buffy had a fighting chance. She had a while to get back in her body, but she had some time. Connor slapped Dawn.  
  
"Turn her back!!"  
  
Dawn looked at Connor. Her eyes were emotionless. She was dead. A zombie if you will. Her body was emotionless. Like Buffy's.  
  
**  
  
Buffy was sent to another land. It was distant. The ghost roads. Everybody was dead. And lost. Suddenly, Buffy saw Dawn. "Dawn! Dawnie! Come here!" She ran towards her baby sister. She stopped when she saw an oh so familiar face. "Mommy."  
  
Joyce looked at Buffy. "Buffy." A smile was on her face. "You're doing well, hmm?"  
  
Buffy's face was emotionless. She saw her mother. Standing in front of her. In neither heaven, nor hell. It was depressing.  
  
Joyce tilted her head. "What's wrong? Buffy? Hunny? Are you feeling ok?"  
  
"Mommy. You're dead. Why aren't you in heaven?"  
  
"Because. I want to watch you have your first child." The mother had eyes filled with happiness. She'd died, but she still cared about her child. She watched Buffy everyday. Making sure she was ok. She'd put heaven on hold for her, for Buffy. Nobody else.  
  
**  
  
Spike began to panic. Buffy's pulse was dropping. Angel picked her up and ran out the door, down the stairs and outside. He headed straight for the hospital. Spike followed. And Connor stayed. His eyes were on Dawn.  
  
**  
  
Angel dashed down the street. He ran into the hospital.  
  
**  
  
Buffy looked at her mother. Her eyes filled with tears. She felt the life of her child gently tugging at her. So the slayer turned. She chased after Dawn's spirit. Which was walking towards the opening. Towards heaven. Buffy knew this place. All too well. She remembered it. And it ripped at her insides. But now, now the girl had something to live for. So she chased after her baby sister. She ran as if there were no tomorrow. And when she grabbed Dawn, a light shown. And the two were thrown back into the real world.  
  
~Two weeks later/ Hospital~  
  
Buffy woke up, in a hospital bed. She had screamed. Seconds before she had nearly died. She had seen one thing as she grabbed Dawn. Tara. She wanted to say something. But she didn't notice two weeks passed in that tiny margin of time. She sat up. Pulling off the IV wire. A nurse walked in. She was pushing an Ultra Sound. Buffy had gotten out of the bed, and watched. The lady looked at the slayer. "You're up."  
  
"Where am I?"  
  
"Sunnydale hospital."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You were pushed into a deep coma. We feared we'd have to do a sea section without you awake."  
  
"Where's Spik--- William?"  
  
"He's at your house. We sent him and Mr. Angel home in order to get some rest. I'll go call them."  
  
Buffy nodded and sat back down on the bed. The nurse walked out and returned nearly five minutes later. "They're on their way." She handed Buffy the clothing they had removed when she was brought in. Buffy took the clothes and waited for the nurse to leave.  
  
She put on her clothes and at that exact moment both Spike and Angel ran in. .:It's amazing how much time those two spend together, when they say they hate each other.:. She just smiled as Spike wrapped his arms around her. She returned the hug, and closed her eyes, processing everything that's happened lately. Angel just watched. "Wow. Connor was right. You two are gross."  
  
Buffy laughed and looked at Angel. The lights went out, and a familiar voice came over the intercoms.  
  
"Hello, Kiddies. We have a party for you all. So, don't go anywhere."  
  
**  
  
Darla stood at the reception desks. She was having fun talking over the intercom. Faith locked all the doors before she cut the power. It gave her the dramatic feeling. She smiled, looking at her newest creation. The slayer. Faith had kicked. Faith had screamed. Yet, in the end, Darla won.  
  
**  
  
Drusilla walked into Buffy's room. She had grabbed Angel's butt in order to get noticed. Angel made a weird squeaking noise when she pinched him. Buffy looked at Drusilla. She raised a brow. "Oh yay. The stars are going to tell us something."  
  
"No, Slayer. Not the stars. Miss Edith. She was a bad girl. She didn't get any cake." Drusilla's lips began to form a smile as she looked towards Spike. "She was a bad girl. Do you remember last time we punished Miss Edith? We were going to kill the slayer. The one you got pregnant, for that matter. You've killed slayers. And yet, this one. She got to you. She let my daddy loose, and she took you in. And the stars were all partying. They knew this was going to happen. And they partied. They're nau-" Buffy punched Drusilla in the face, breaking her nose.  
  
"Do you ever shut up? You're really annoying." Buffy shrugged and walked out of the room. She knew exactly where to go. Which was funny, because she'd never been like that. She had this new sense. She knew exactly where the enemy was. And so, she went to it. She saw Faith. She knew the other slayer was turned a vampire before she actually saw the girl. The blonde girl picked up a chair and hit Faith over the head with it. She then looked at Darla, a smile showed on her face. "Hi, Dar." Buffy threw the chair at the vampire. The undead woman flew back, collapsing under the chair. Faith had stood up, and she was standing behind Buffy, her vampire face already showing. She was going to kill the slayer. Her first. Buffy, however, knew this. She whipped around and grabbed Faith by the neck. With one swift motion, she broke the vampire's neck, and Faith turned to dust.  
  
Both Spike and Angel watched. They were amazed. Buffy had hurt three vampires. All three. Dusted one with her bare hands. The little slayer was mad. She looked at Darla. Not taking her eyes away. Her face showed real anger. "Get out. Stay out. I don't care who the hell you are. I want you out. And if you come near me. Or anybody I care about, I will kill you with my bare hands." Her nose flared ever so slightly and she turned, walking out of the hospital.  
  
~1 month later~  
  
Buffy was sitting on the couch. She was sitting there, laughing at a cartoon she and Connor had seen three hundred times already. She was using her stomach as a table. There was a bowl of popcorn on top. And both of the cartoon junkies were eating from it. Buffy stood. well, tried to stand up. And she walked over to the kitchen. Spike was sitting at the counter, reading the paper. "Bloody idiots. Don't they understand everybody hates everybody? So why don't they just bomb each other and have it over?" Spike was always muttering about the idiots in the paper.  
  
Buffy laughed to herself. "And good evening to you too." She grabbed something from the fridge and heard a drip and she looked down. "Umm. either I'm having newly formed bladder problems, or my water broke."  
  
Spike's head flung up. He looked at Buffy, his eyes were wide. "Ummm.."  
  
Buffy looked at him. "Ok. This is getting gross. First, go get me a change of clothes. Then, take me to the hospital."  
  
Spike nodded and jumped up, following Buffy's order, Buffy went into the living room and looked at Connor. Connor looked at her, and then the wet spot in her pants. "Miss the toilet?"  
  
Buffy smiled slightly and then looked at him, hearing Spike running down the stairs. "No. Water broke. Go find Angel." Buffy's eyes closed and she made a weird sound. Spike ran to her side and rubbed her head.  
  
"Come on, pet." He rushed her outside and into Angel's car. Once in the car, Buffy changed her pants. Spike stepped on the gas and drove towards the hospital.  
  
"Ok." Buffy was breathing in deep. She feared she was going to pass out. "We planned ahead with the doctor. So everything should be set. He-he-he said that I might have a C-section because my pelvis might not fit her head." Buffy's eyes went wide. "What are we going to name her?!"  
  
Spike looked at Buffy. "I thought you thought of a name." His head turned back and focused on the road.  
  
Buffy took a deep breath. "Ok. A girls name. I had this talk with my mother once. What's a name you like?"  
  
"Abha."  
  
"Abha? What? Did you just have a thought?"  
  
"No. It's Hindu. It means Shrine."  
  
"A baby. A shrine" Buffy raised an eyebrow at Spike. "Any others?"  
  
"Hilda. It means protector."  
  
"That's rather nice. A little aged for a baby. But she'd grow into I-" Buffy grabbed her stomach. "Ok.. ow."  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Hurry." As Buffy said that, Spike pulled into the hospital parking lot. Buffy got out of the car and walked towards the entrance. Spike put his arm around her and helped. "How about Alexis?"  
  
"Alexis?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Spike nodded. "If you want to get all American on me." Buffy laughed as the two entered the hospital.  
  
~20 minutes later/ hospital waiting room~  
  
Angel, Connor, Cordelia, Gunn, and Fred all sat in the waiting room. Buffy had been in the maternity ward for 20 minutes. But each minute felt like an hour. Angel feared his dream would come true. Nobody knew about his dream. Except Lorne. And Lorne was in L.A. fixing some problems.  
  
~Buffy's hospital Room~  
  
Buffy had been pushing for the past 20 minutes. The baby was comfortable where she was, and she had no intention on coming out. Buffy's whole body shook. And The baby was slowly slipping out of life. The doctors finally made the descion. Buffy's C-section was going to happen. The baby wasn't going to come out, and unless they did surgery, the baby wasn't coming out.  
  
~Operating Room/10 minutes later~  
  
Buffy had to switch rooms. The doctors gave her more medication. A few shots, and they made the first cut. Spike was looking over the curtain which kept Buffy from seeing. He had his hands wrapped around Buffy's. Buffy's vision slowly became blurred. Her breathing slowly declined. She heard a smile. Her part was done. The doctor showed the mother her new daughter and then handed the baby to a nurse. The baby cried loud, ear shattering screams. And Buffy's heart beat dropped. Her body didn't handle the sudden change. And she stopped breathing. The doctors tried everything. The rest of it, was a big blur.  
  
~Angel's place/ 1 week later~  
  
Spike woke up. If his heart was beating, it would have broken his ribs. He stood up and walked over to the crib. He gently picked up little 'no-name' and carried her to the fridge, to get her food. Buffy was buried exactly 3 days, 5 hours, 34 minutes, and 15 seconds after she died. Spike thought about her death every moment. And he wondered if she was safe. In heaven. Or hell.  
  
~Cathianity~  
  
Buffy woke up. She had been in Cathianity for exactly 5,000 years already. Time moved much quicker there. And it was terrible. Every dead slayer, who missed they're heaven time, was expelled to this land. There were demons who never ended your pain. Just made it worse. And everyday, Buffy woke, and found a new hiding place.  
  
A man walked up behind Buffy. "Hey. How are you?"  
  
Buffy's body jumped and then she looked at the man. "Don't do that. Where is he?" 'He' was a demon none of them wanted to face. If you touched him.. the worst was yet to come. And if you thought hell was bad. You were idly mistaken. Buffy had been new. Most there weren't even from her dimension. They were from others. For the slayers on Earth weren't really supposed to be there.  
  
The story goes like this: Once, there was a tear in the dimensional hold. And demons of all sorts got out. They were unleashed into this world. And one of the few hundred slayers was chasing them. The slayer was known as 'the creator' but the real slayer line started when the tear healed itself. The demons inter-mated. And even newer species were formed. When 'the creator' died the first slayer was called. This slayer plagued Buffy's dreams. Tried to kill her once. And even told her 'death is your gift'. But now, Buffy was in the hell, that most of the slayers get to go to. When a slayer dies, they have a chosen expiration date. If the slayer, or hunter for the manly matter, dies on that date, then they go to heaven, or hell, the real hell, where all people go. But if the slayer dies before, or after, that date, then she, or he, goes to Cathianity. And nobody wants to go there. Buffy had lost her chance. And now. She was damned to this. She knew of a way to get out. Only, it happened every 1,000,000 years. And well, it's only been 5 thousand. She had a while to wait.  
  
So, Buffy stood. She and her friends. And they battled the demons. The ones that they could touch anyways.  
  
~Sunnydale~  
  
Spike had taken off. The second Buffy died. The world when crashing. Dawn had noticed Xander was missing. She had told Angel. Minutes before Buffy had died. It was spooky. Angel sent Cordy and Gunn to find him. When they did, it was a day before Angel and Spike had planned the funeral. They wanted to have her buried where she would be remembered. And they did it. She was buried next to Tara's grave. And that was when Xander noticed Willow was missing. He didn't say anything. For it was not the time. But instead, he thought of ways to get her back. After the vampires left, he did a spell. A locating spell. Willow was in South Carolina. He hopped on a plane, with Dawn of course. The two found Willow. And filled her in. They had left Spike in peace. He was in a rough time. And being 'alone' was what he needed. The three lived in Xander's house. They didn't go in the Summers' place since. They paid the bills. And the house was still theirs. But nobody ever went in it.  
  
~L.A./Angel's Hotel~  
  
Angel was sitting downstairs. The whole hotel had been silent. Nobody ever spoke, unless it was to the baby. It was rather weird. Nobody spoke to those who could talk. They only talked to the baby. And she was the only one who smiled. Spike never let anybody touch her. It was only he who could. And he'd called her 'his little no-name'. Angel watched his fellow vampire. And he helped. But, like with Connor, demons wanted the 'little no- name' and they'd try everything to get it. When the demons tried, Spike would fight back, with all his might. And he always won. There was no way anybody would get their gross hands on his child. And the sooner they realized, the better.  
  
~Cathianity~  
  
Buffy woke up, her body was bruised. She had been beaten, cut. This was naturally hell. The ground was shaking. The man from before was laying on the ground next to her. "Jacob! Jacob! Wake up!" The slayer shook her friend awake and they stood, running away. They grabbed a girl. A brunette. Kendra. They ran, for their lives. They were stopped. By a demon, the demon was in shadows. Cloaked by unseen darkness. All that was shown was an arm. Only it wasn't a real arm. It was more like an octopus' arm. It had razors though, instead of the sucker things. It hit Kendra. She lit up. And then her body turned to glass. And shattered. Kendra was taken to ultimate hell. We'd never ever see her again.  
  
~Angel's Place/ 1 month after Buffy's death~  
  
Spike woke up. His body was covered in sweat. He got out of the bed, and went over to the crib. .:She's gone!:. He ran out of the bedroom and down the stairs. There was Lorne, holding 'little no-name'. He was rocking, and gently dancing. He even sung for her. "Don't you bloody do that."  
  
Lorne looked at Spike. "Sorry. She was awake, and her diaper smelled bad. So I took her out of your room and changed her."  
  
He offered the baby to Spike. "No. She's happy with you." Spike went over to a seat and sat down. "Oy, I had the weirdest dream."  
  
"Want to talk about it?" Lorne walked over to Spike, he's been listening to people talking about their dreams.  
  
Spike nodded. And took 'no-name'. "I dreamed that Buffy came back. And she. she thought she was a normal person. She didn't remember anything. Not me. Not Angel. Not Little no-name. Nobody."  
  
Lorne nodded and went to the fridge, grabbing a baby bottle. He then walked over to Spike and handed it to him. "Well. It's natural. It's your fear."  
  
Spike took the bottle, and fed the child. "I want to name her. Alexis. Buffy chose it. I looked it up. It means protector of mankind. It suites her."  
  
~Cathianity~  
  
Buffy's body collapsed on the ground. She was bleeding. Her clothing was torn. Her eyes closed, and she whimpered in pain.  
  
~Hotel/ 3 months after Buffy's death~  
  
Spike ran into the building. "You're a bloody idiot!" He was covered in green muck. Angel walked in after him.  
  
"It's not my fault you hit the demons exploding button."  
  
Connor followed the two inside. Covered in the same green muck. "In all my years of killing demons, I never knew they had buttons."  
  
Spike pushed slime off of his duster. "Angel. Your kid's a wanker."  
  
"So are you." Angel took off his shirt and went into the back room, grabbing a new one.  
  
Connor went upstairs to get a shower and change of clothing.  
  
Spike, on the other hand, went straight for Alexis. He picked her up, and rocked her gently. She laughed as she saw her dad. "Hey, cutie." He rubbed her forehead.  
  
~Sunnydale Graveyard~  
  
An opening in the sky appeared. There was a flash. Like lightning. And Buffy flew out, her back hitting a gravestone. She whimpered as she hit it. Her body was covered in cuts. Bruises. And her clothing was torn. She looked as if her body fell out of a shredder.  
  
~Angel's place/8 hours later~  
  
Spike had been sitting on the couch, sleeping. It was near noon. Cordelia and Lorne were talking about. Cordy was laughing silently. Lorne was telling corny jokes about blondes. The doors opened, the girl who pushed it open was struggling. She whimpered. It was Buffy. She was covered in even more scrapes than before. She walked slowly, and cautiously towards the counter.  
  
Cordy was in deep laughter as she looked at Lorne. "Hey. Angel's investigations how can we---- Buffy." Her eyes went wide. "Buffy! Buffy! You're back! You're.. hurt."  
  
Spike's eyes snapped open when he heard 'Buffy' being shouted. He saw that Buffy was standing there. She was in front of him. Weak. She fell to the ground. Her body couldn't stand any more. She had walked for 8 hours straight. Spike set little Alexis on the couch and ran to Buffy. "Buffy. Is that you?" Buffy's body pulled away from his grip. And she looked at him, her eyes showed lost, confused thoughts. She backed away from him, and into a corner.  
  
Angel and the rest came running when Cordy screamed Buffy. And they stood in shock, watching as Buffy curled up in a corner, unsure of who all those people were.  
  
~Cathianity/ 5,078 years before ((Remember, time passes by quicker there))~  
  
Buffy was sitting in a circle. She and Isabella were sitting across from each other. They were silent. Trying to remember their life. Buffy could only remember she had a child. That was the only thing that kept her alive. Her child. She had never given up. Because she wanted to get out, and see her daughter. Watch her grow. Jacob ran up to the girls. "I've got it!! The spell! We can get out of here!"  
  
~Angel's/Present day~  
  
Lorne was the one who approached Buffy. "Hey, sweet cheeks." Buffy's eyes drifted towards Lorne. She remembered him. Her mind could never forget a demon so unique. Her hand went up to his face. And she touched him, just to make sure he was real.  
  
"Lorne."  
  
He nodded and put his hand on top of hers. "Yes, it's me. Lorne."  
  
She stood up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She only said one word. But she meant the world. Lorne picked up the girl, and he set her on the couch. The slayer whimpered in pain, and jumped up. Cordelia walked over to Buffy, slowly. And she took her hand, leading her to the shower. She wanted to clean out Buffy's wounds before they got infected.  
  
~Sunnydale~  
  
Army men walked in to the Summers' house. It was empty. And dusty. Anya walked into the house, after all the people. "They aren't here. We need to try the vampire's home."  
  
Riley was the first to speak up. "Why didn't we get the baby while everybody was mourning Buffy's death?"  
  
Anya frowned at Riley. "One more smart ass comment out of your mouth and I can't promise I won't rip your head off." A smile appeared on her face. "So, don't tempt me."  
  
~Angel's Place/ 30 minutes later~  
  
Buffy walked down the stairs. She was silent. Everybody had been talking, until she made her presence. She sat her body down on the bottom step, and looked blankly at the wall. Fred walked over to her. She offered the slayer a piece of chalk, Buffy took it, and Fred pointed to the wall. "Draw on it. It's what I did." Buffy nodded. It was weird to see that one person could speak the same language as her, yet it sounded so foreign. But she moved towards the wall, and started drawing.  
  
~ L.A.'s streets~  
  
Anya walked down the streets. She was followed by two men, dressed normally. They had split up a while ago and searched for the slayer's child. Anya had a hunch. And she followed it. The girl walked towards an old friend's building.  
  
~Cathianity/The beginning, for Buffy anyways~  
  
Buffy looked around. She was pushed off of the Ghost Roads, and was unsure of where she was. All around her were different rooms. The hospital. The house. Angel's hotel. Angel's old apartment. Spike's crypt. Her mom's grave. They all mixed together. Blended. And the people there were moving so slowly. They just stood there. Like statues. She was lost. Confused. Her mind traveled. She had her eyes on Spike. He was crying. She never knew he could cry. He might have been moving really slow, but she knew he was sobbing. He held her daughter. Hadn't looked at her. But held her. The slayer tilted her head. She was deeply moved. Inside of her, she knew that Spike was some part of a human, but she didn't know he would actually care about _her_. What she would have given to be there. To comfort him. And Angel. The rest as well. But she couldn't. A shape broke through the images Buffy was watching. He silently poked her shoulder. Buffy spun around and punched him. The man's body flew back. Hitting an invisible barrier. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"  
  
The man smiled. "No, no. My fault." He stood up. "I needed to make sure your reflexes were in balance anyways." He had dark brown hair. Bright green eyes. And a smile to die for. "Hi. I'm Jacob." The new person extended his hand to the blonde.  
  
"Buffy." She smiled ever so slightly and shook his hand. But reality kicked in. "Jacob. Where am I?"  
  
The 6'4 man's face got serious. "Cathianity." He saw Buffy's expression and went on. "There's a difference between Heaven and Hell. Heaven is in one category. Hell. It has many. There's the Hell for the people who cheated on their spouse. One for those who lied. One for those who stole. And basically one for each commandment. But along with those, there are general hells. Ones for demons. Ones with gods. Ones with humans. It's basically a wide variety. But the one we're in. It's a slayers and hunters hell. Those who fight the demons. We have a certain death date. And unless we hit that death date on the head-"  
  
"We come here."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"And I missed my chance because of my friends."  
  
The dark haired man got sad slightly. "Yes. Your friends are the reason you're here. However, they are the one's who will bring you back. Do you know how impossible it is to leave this place?"  
  
"Well, not completely, or else I wouldn't be doing it."  
  
Jacob grabbed Buffy by her arm, and covered her mouth. "Shh. He'll hear you." His breathing slowed down and quieted.  
  
~Angel's Place~  
  
Buffy looked intent on her drawings, as the others watched her. She was drawing a demon. Scale-y. He was black because that was the only color she had. Her hand gently instructed the piece of chalk. When she was done with the monster, she moved over to the side and drew some more. This drawing started as a circle. Angel's mouth hung open as he looked at the picture of the monster. He'd seen it before. In the hell Acathla had sent him to. He turned, and went to the books. And started looking it up. When he returned Buffy had drawn another monster, this time most of the people in the room knew it. The master. The slayer was drawing quickly. As if she knew exactly what she was doing. And she was doing it well. Each detail was shown. Each fine piece of hair. Each little wrinkle. And as she finished with the master, she drew a familiar face. One of the person she had feared the most. Angelus.  
  
~Cathianity~  
  
Buffy looked around. It was a year into her stay. Not even an hour in real life. But to Buffy, it felt like a gazillion years. She had met only three people. Jacob, Katy, and Zekk. They had taught her things. She and Jacob were always acting stupid. They did it just to lighten the mood. Kendra walked up to the bunch. She had cuts all down her back, side, and stomach. She had bruises and open wounds all over.  
  
"Me tinks dat Buffy is here for a reason." Her accent was heavy. She had a smile on her face.  
  
Buffy's face turned pale for a moment, and she looked at Kendra, a smile crossed her lips. "Hi."  
  
"Why did tha slayer sleep with tha bloody?" Her face was stern. "Tha vampire was tha reason you be dead, no?"  
  
Buffy's head went in an up and down motion.  
  
"Tis not a big surprise." Her face was serious. "His gilfiend killed me."  
  
"Kendra-"  
  
"What be this aboot?" She sat next to Zekk, who was roasting some sort of meat.  
  
"Well. You see. Death. It sends us here. And how'd you remember me? You've been here a while."  
  
"Yes, well. When you tis here, you remember the tings you want." She looked at the meat. Zekk took it off of the stick and offered her a piece. Kendra looked at it. "What tis it?"  
  
He shrugged and took a bite. "Buffy, you tell her."  
  
She nodded. "It's a nomed. He was playing tag with Zekk's bow and arrow. So, we feast."  
  
"Dat be insane."  
  
Buffy shrugged. "I suppose we feast again tonight."  
  
"How you figure?"  
  
"You're a demon."  
  
~Angel's Place/ Present day~  
  
Anya stormed into the hotel. She was pissed. Her demon face was showing. And she threw Buffy across the room without moving near her. The slayer hit the wall, with a tiny 'miff' sound. Everybody jumped into their battle positions and they prepared for a fight. Spike handed Alexis to Lorne, and grabbed a sword. He threw it at Anya, and she dissipated. The whole room got silent. And Buffy stood up. Her eyes were wide. "Mehic." She grabbed the sword from the vampires hands and turned around quickly, her eyes sifted all over the room. She ran up the stairs and then back down, Her hands reached out and grabbed the little baby. Buffy then replaced her with the weapon. She smiled and ran a hand down baby Alexis' forehead. Mehic reappeared behind the blonde slayer and she grabbed the sword, slamming it into the demon's chest. There was a loud scream which caused the sleeping beauty to cry in terror. She gently shook the baby, to stop the loud sound. Buffy looked at the girl who slowly calmed down. "Hush little baby, don't say a word. Buffy's gonna--- well, ok, Buffy forgot the words to the song." Alexis laughed in delight and the slayer realized what she was holding. And she turned, leaning against the wall.  
  
Lorne watched the slayer. He read her when she sung. "You fear aliquit?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And that wasn't Anya?"  
  
"Exactly." Buffy watched Lorne, who was slowly putting the puzzle pieces together.  
  
"And you remember choice things.... things even torture couldn't demolish."  
  
~Cathianity/ While back~  
  
Buffy sat in a corner of a room. The room was in the middle of a deserted land. She knew this room. It was her bathroom. And she was dressed in a robe. It was purple. And fuzzy. She had been walking with Zekk not longer than 15 minutes ago, when she was all of a sudden in this room. She had feared this room. This robe. When she was pregnant she feared the one person she trusted with all her heart would hurt her. She had nightmares. Of being in the bathroom, after she gave birth, and he'd be there. And he'd hurt her. As if it were scheduled, Spike walked into the bathroom. He was dressed like normally. His duster flew behind him, and he looked at her.  
  
"'Ello, pet." He looked at her, how her body began to shake.  
  
The girl sat there, she shook and thought to herself. .: If it was Spike, he'd get worried. He'd leave. He won't do it, it's not Spike if he doesn't leave. Spike wouldn't hurt me.:. "Hi."  
  
The vampire's head tilted. "What, no hug?"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
She took in a short tight breath as the man she cared about pulled her out of the corner by her hair. He threw her against the wall. And violated her. After he finished he left. And left her there. She was sitting on the floor, sobbing. She sat like that for a good while, until Zekk and Jacob stormed in. Jacob sat down beside her, gently soothing her.  
  
"Shhhh, it's ok." Jacob looked at Zekk. "That's the worst Mehic has ever done."  
  
Zekk nodded. "My guess is the lovely shape shifting demon got the urge to sleep with somebody."  
  
Buffy's eyes were slowly puffing up. She looked up at the man who was standing. "Mehic? You never mentioned Mehic."  
  
Zekk shrugged and sat on the toilet. "There's so many demons here it's hard to warn you about each and every one."  
  
"Mehic is a shape-shifter. It uses your fears against you. Your fears are obviously more colorful than ours." The man sitting beside her said, in a soft tone.  
  
"Yeah, we heard he was on the other side of Cathianity, so we didn't think we'd have to tell you for a while."  
  
The tiny girl nodded. "Oh. And so, even though Mehic might look like Spike, he's not. And so... if I fear anything else..."  
  
"You could be in deep trouble." Jacob stood and helped Buffy up. "But then again, if that's your only fear that hurts you, then you'll be fine." He ran a hand through his blonde hair and frowned as he looked at it. "Ok. Nobody told me I had goop in my hair."  
  
Zekk laughed as he took Buffy's normal clothing off of the hanger beside him. "Well, I figured you enjoyed the new and improved hair gel."  
  
A small smile appeared on the slayer's face as she changed into the other outfit. "Let's go kill some demon."  
  
~Angel's place~  
  
Buffy got tired of talking to Lorne and she took the chalk again and began to draw again. She drew slower. Filling in the details. It was her. She had drawn a sloppy version of herself. The face was horrified. Scared. Screaming for her life. She was in a robe. On the floor, and there were hands. They had been at her hands. And there were details. Noticing the tiny little broken areas where the skin had pealed ever so slightly. And as she moved up the arms, there were hairs. The muscles were showing in the upper arm, and she had finished with the body and moved towards the head. Cheek bones. Hair was greased back. Everybody in the room knew who it was. It was Spike. And he was harming Buffy. She tilted her head at this drawing and then moved over, starting to draw happy things. Zekk. Jacob. Kendra. Everybody from the demon world who wasn't an actual demon. Only a few people noticed Kendra, and nobody noticed any of the else.  
  
Spike stood there. Starring at the drawing of him. He wondered if anybody else saw it. He had ended up holding his daughter. And he walked towards the slayer. "Buffy?"  
  
Buffy's body jumped as he grabbed her shoulder. She looked at him. "Spike."  
  
"Why am I up on the wall of--- the bloody drawings, pet?"  
  
She shrugged. "Donno. I just felt like drawing. Got a problem?" Her eyes never met his, and her face turned back to the wall. Drawing a tiny baby. Alexis. "And she will bring hell on earth. Who would have thought? A cute innocent child. Being the barrier between life and death?"  
  
~Roman City of Ithaca/5767 BC~  
  
Quintus sat on a chair. He had a bad dream. One of a world; a future; where the people were dieing. A girl did it. She had caused it. Her blood; her body; her soul. She had started it. With one breath, one night. Passion started it. Passion would finish it. She made love to the only other one like her.  
  
"Connor." The man said it as he wrote it down on the paper.  
  
~Present Day/Roman excavation site~  
  
A lady sat on the curb, translating a document. It was in Latin, and she knew it as if it were her first language. "The child shall be born, with the death of one. She shall be raised with the life of one. She shall be different, unique, to her kind. To the human race. But if she is united with the demon's child, she will bring torment to the world. For those two together will mix destinies and bring upon hell." She sat in silence for a moment. Until she continued. "The girl will have a night of passion, for passion is what brought her into the world, and Passion alone will release her from this dimension. Passion will kill all. The world's fate is set when the boy is born. The boy named Connor." The lady knew a Connor. Connor was the spawn of two vampires. But she didn't suppose he would be on the side of evil.  
  
~Angel's hotel~  
  
Spike watched as the mother of his child talked to herself. She was beyond the point of understanding. She had continued to draw, slowly working on the details. "When they kill me, they awake her. They took her away from me. They'll pay." Buffy started to pound on the wall. "WHY DID YOU TAKE HER AWAY!?! GIVE HER BACK!! SHE'S MINE!! NOT YOURS!!" A hole formed in the wall. And dirt, grime, plaster, and paper all fell out. Along with a key. It was metal, and shiny. One of a kind, though. It had an inscription. It was in a foreign language. She translated it easily. "Use the key to open the lock and thou shall find the future. The future and all it holds." It hit the wall, and the slayer's face was angry. "I DON'T WANT THE FUTURE!! I WANT ZEKK! AND JACOB! NOT THE GODDAMN FUTURE!" Her hand hit the wall over and over. "GIVE ME THEM!! I WANT THEM!! THEY'LL END THIS!! THIS HELL! IT'S NOT WHAT I WANT! NOT NOW!" The hole in the wall grew bigger. And so did her anger. Nobody had ever seen her like this.... except maybe Xander, who hadn't known she'd returned. Spike grabbed her waist.  
  
"Buffy! Shh." He wrapped his arms around hers and held them to her side. He held Buffy as she wiggled.  
  
"LET GO OF ME!! YOU'RE EVIL!!" She wiggled, trying to get free from his grip.  
  
~Cathianity/ A short while after the 'Spike Incident'~  
  
The four people sat in circle. Katy, Jacob, Zekk, and Buffy. There was silence among them. Zekk stared at the fire which was brewing. They had ran through dimensions until the one day every 500 years where the demons rest. All of them go into hiding, and leave the dead slayers and hunters out. It gave them talking time. Times to get their backgrounds. Everybody talked except Zekk. He had been repressed about it. Jacob died right after his girl friend gave birth to his son. He was killed by a demon who broke his neck. Katy died in the mid-1600s. She was one of Darla's unsuspecting victims.  
  
~ Frali/ 1000 ad ~  
  
Frali, the place where hunters originated, was home to 6 current hunters. A man walked onto the cobblestone street, his hair ruffled in the wind. A woman suddenly appeared in front of him. "Zekk, I have a wish." Anyanka looked at him, her eyes filled with hatred. "I wish, that when you die, you guide Buffy Summers to an eternity of hell."  
  
Zekk's eyebrow raised. "And how shall I do this?"  
  
"My spells." Anyanka handed him a book. "Read it. Memorize it. And die. And then, thou shall live forever. As a human."  
  
~Angel's Hotel~  
  
Buffy had punched Spike, resulting in his bruises. He eventually let go of her, and Lorne took over. "Hey, sweet cheeks, it'll be fine." Her took her hand, and helped her up. "Now. Who's Jacob, and where can I find him?"  
  
The slayer looked at him, her eyes grew with bitter hatred. "YOU'RE EVIL!" She punched him and nearly took out everybody in the room. Connor, who was holding Alexis, handed the baby to Cordelia, who was on the floor. He then ran to Buffy, grabbing her and pushing her into the wall.  
  
"Buffy!!! What's wrong with you?!" He made sure she couldn't get loose.  
  
"I. Want. Zekk." She stared at him. Looking right into his eyes. That was when Connor knew he wasn't dealling with Buffy.  
  
"You're not Buffy. What happened to her?"  
  
Her face smiled. "I'm the one everybody trusts. Nobody hates. I am the infamous Kathlyn. The one your mother killed. And I'm saving your little _friend's_ life. If her body was left alone for longer than a minute, who knows which spirit could have taken over."  
  
"And why do you want Zekk?" The boy's ears were listening.  
  
"Because. He took Alexis. That baby you've got there is a shape shifter. Mehic's child."  
  
Everybody looked at the baby. "How'd he get her?" Spike's face was already in vampire form. "And where the bloody hell is she?!"  
  
"Don't yell at me. He got her slightly after Buffy sang to her. Then he slipped me into her body, and that was the end of that. But I know where we can find her. She'd be in Cathianity. We need to go quickly, or else she'll age faster than Connor did."  
  
"How do we get there?"  
  
"The portal. Follow me." She wiggled out of Connors grasp, and walked out of the hotel, running towards the portal. Connor had tried to follow but only Spike and Angel did.  
  
~The Portal, Near Buffy's grave in Sunnydale~  
  
Zekk walked up to the portal, holding a crying baby. A demon had escaped from it not only a minute ago. The hunter climbed up on a tombstone and jumped in, leaping into the eternal hell.  
  
~Sunnydale~  
  
Katy, Spike, and Angel ran. The girl leading the way. She was running a few yards ahead of the guys, and has been running since they left the hotel. She did a sharp turn at a crypt and hit the wall, none the less, there was a portal there. She took in a deep breath and jumped onto the tombstone. "Don't be afraid to follow me in!" Was the last thing the two vampires heard from the girl who had taken over Buffy's body. And then they followed, not bothering to think of the consequences.  
  
Connor stood in the shadows, watching. He knew if he went into the portal he'd age quickly. So, he sat on the ground, watching the portal to make sure no demons came out.  
  
~Cathianity~  
  
A brown haired girl ran. She was running from a demon 15 times her size. She was running on a deserted flat. No trees, houses, ponds, lakes, oceans, rivers, nor bathrooms. Buffy's spirit was attached to Kathlyn's body, it was a safety feature. She noticed Alexis was switched and so she notified Katy. Naturally, Katy was mid-fight and didn't bother to tell her. Three people appeared in front of her and Buffy ran right into herself.  
  
~Sunnydale~  
  
Connor watched the portal boredly. It hadn't even been a minute, and he was already ready to go fight something. He heard a noise around the corner and stood. He walked over to the corner and saw a tall girl, taller than Buffy. And she was pretty, in Connor's eyes. The girl had just staked a vampire.  
  
"God. What is this? Vampire day?" Dawn looked at Connor. "Oh. I didn't mean vampire. I meant umpire."  
  
~L.A.~  
  
Lorne had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, as he watched the baby that wasn't the baby he was used to. However it looked so much like her. So innocent, Or so he thought. The baby looked around, and changed shape, into Lorne. Then it hit him over the head with it's bare hands and hid him in the closet.  
  
~Cathianity~  
  
Buffy was on top of herself when she closed her eyes, but when she opened her eyes she was under Kathlyn. Kathlyn had burst into giggles when she realized what had happened. Buffy had joined her. When they had regained themselves they looked at the vampires, who's faces were pale, paler than normal. Buffy followed their gaze. "Oh, yeah, forgot about him."  
  
The demon watched the four, with all four billion of his eyes. His mouth, all of them, opened and tongues came out. With that Katy stood up, and so did Buffy. Each of them grabbed one of the guys and ran.  
  
~Sunnydale~  
  
Connor looked at Buffy's little sister. "Nice moves. However, you need to put more strength in carrying it out, not the beginning."  
  
Dawn blushed. "Oh, well.... Hey again."  
  
Connor smiled. "Hey."  
  
~Cathianity~  
  
The four ran for their lives, and un-lives. Buffy had grabbed hold of Spike's hand and dragged him. Mid- running she let go and turned a corner, there was a sudden patch of trees, the club-house. And she pushed a button, opening a door which then Kathlyn pushed the guys through and then followed. Buffy held up the rear and shut the door, it was padlocked and triple padded. Katy looked around the messy room. "Home sweet home?.... I remember it a lot cleaner."  
  
"Zekk. He did this." Buffy's face was mad. "We trusted him, and he turned."  
  
"And where's Jacob?" Katy had picked up all the ruffled papers and shoved them into a drawer made by sloppily cut tree.  
  
"The portal opened and he jumped out. Into his own world." She leaned against the wall and looked at Angel, and then Spike. "Welcome to my home."  
  
~L.A~  
  
The Lorne Clone ((LC)) walked towards Fred who was reading over her books. "Hey, sweet cheeks. Whatcha reading?"  
  
Fred's eyes lit up as she looked at Lorne. "Oh. I'm just studying. It so amazi-" She was cut off when the clone put it's hand over her mouth and slowly deprived the girl of oxygen.  
  
~Cathianity~  
  
Angel looked around. He'd dreamed about this place before. He'd sent a few slayer here as well. Never told anybody exactly how many slayers he killed, but it was a lot. .:Cathianity. She was in hell, and she got out.:. "Buffy. You've been here all this time."  
  
She nodded and leaned against the wall. "We have time. She'll age the way her surroundings are aging. It's been three years. She's not a baby any more."  
  
Kathlyn's eyes widened. "Already!?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Yeah. But that's because it took you so long to get to the portal. Now. Is he still out there?"  
  
Kathlyn put her ear against the wall. "No."  
  
Both Spike and Angel watched amazed. However, Spike was the one who spoke first. "What do you mean? How is Alexis older? What?"  
  
Buffy looked at him, her eyes had gone soft. "You named her Alexis?"  
  
Spike nodded. "Yes, pet."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Then let's go save her before she gets any older." She opened the door and walked outside, her nose flared as she smelt the air.  
  
Kathlyn walked up behind her. "So... Buffy, where to?"  
  
"Where Zekk is for sure to go." She led the way.  
  
"And that would be... where?" Angel had spoken. He knew Buffy knew her stuff, but he was worried for the sake of the child.  
  
"The other side."  
  
~The other side~  
  
Zekk sat on a chair, he was listening to Anya. Alexis was crawling in a circle. She knew she could walk, but he enjoyed crawling. Every time Zekk tried to pick her up, she'd bite him. She knew he wasn't her dad, she knew her dad. He was tall.... and had hair.... Well, she knew him when she saw him. Anya continued to talk about Buffy's death. "She'll come here, knowing you will be here, and then we'll kill her..." Alexis heard this and her eye's watched. She was smarter than one had imagined.  
  
~Cathianity~  
  
The group of four ran, they had been running for approximately 6 months. They had to take breaks at sun time, for if they didn't, the vampires would be dust. It was night now, and Spike looked pissed. "How long until we get that bloody wanker?"  
  
Buffy looked at him, as she slowly slowed down. "About two miles." With that, Spike ran again.  
  
~The other side~  
  
The other side had come across it's name rather simply. A slayer accidentally walked into it, and was attacked by every demon in the dimension. It's the demon side. Slayers and Hunters weren't supposed to go there. If they did, they had a tiny chance of surviving.  
  
Kathlyn stopped less than 5 feet away from the barrier. "We can't go in there."  
  
Buffy stopped closely behind her. "If we don't. My child dies before I see her." She walked right through the barrier, her eyes had hatred, and she ignored the demons. Kathlyn sighed and followed. The vampires confusedly followed. "ZEKK! GET OUT HERE NOW!"  
  
Zekk stepped out of the shadows. "Hey, hunny. How have you been?"  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"I love this sudden change of emotion."  
  
Buffy frowned. "Don't give me my daughter and we'll see how sudden I kick your ass."  
  
"Hmm. Fighting with the man who hurt you time and time again." Zekk showed no emotion.  
  
Alexis ran out of the shadows. Her arms were wide apart. She had light brown hair which was ever so curly, it was all down. Her eyes were wide and she ran right into Buffy's legs. Her arms wrapped around them and she closed her eyes. "Mommy!! Don't let her hurt me!!"  
  
~Sunnydale~  
  
Connor and Dawn sat in the graveyard, the two were flirting an awful lot. He smiled, laughing about the stupid things. He had yet to mention that Buffy was back. When Dawn asked if he missed her, Buffy, he took the brunette's face in his hand and kissed her.  
  
~The other side~  
  
Buffy's eyes were wide as she watched the little girl holding on to her. Zekk walked towards Buffy to grab Alexis but Kathlyn punched him. "You caused enough damage."  
  
Buffy bent down and looked at little Alexis. She ran a finger over the girls forehead. "Alexis."  
  
The little girl smiled and ran a finger across Buffy's forehead. She laughed as she imitated her mother. "Mommy."  
  
Buffy wrapped her arms around her tiny daughter. She lifted the child up and looked at Kathlyn, who had made Zekk such a bloody pulp not even the hungriest demons wanted him. "Let's go." She then walked to Spike who's eyes were close to tears.  
  
Alexis looked at her dad, her head rested on Buffy's shoulder. She felt safe. Even though she was in hell, she was safe. She smiled and waved to Spike. He smiled and tilted his head in a pointing gesture. "Who's up for leaving?"  
  
Everybody nodded and they walked towards the portal area. Kathlyn was the first to speak. "You know, at this rate, it's going to take a few years."  
  
Buffy nodded and walked to a tree. "I know." She had never let go of Alexis. She pulled out a pocket knife. The slayer then handed it to Kathlyn and held out her arm. "Start the ritual."  
  
"What about the other portal?"  
  
"It'll close as the new one opens." Buffy looked at the tiny girl in her arm. "Mmmk, hold on. This could be scary.... well mmk, it will be scary." Alexis nodded and reached for Spike. Buffy handed Spike the child and then took the knife from Kathlyn. She made a tiny cut in her arm, all she had to do was trace over the last scar. The mark looked a lot like the 'at' button. The blood dripped to the ground and a portal opened. It was a shiny blue color.  
  
Angel looked at the portal and then Alexis. "Who was after you?"  
  
The little girl had put her arms around Spike's neck when she saw the thing open. Her gaze made it's way to Angel's. "The vampire." She smiled and pulled at Spike's hair. "Your hair is funny."  
  
"Alexis. Which vampire?" Buffy watched, making sure nobody came through the portal.  
  
"Darla."  
  
~Sunnydale Graveyard..... Well, one of them~  
  
Connor and Dawn had been making out for a while, it was rather surprising that either of them knew what to do. The portal had closed and a new one had opened, right in front of the two. However, the two were rather busy with their party. Buffy, Katy, Angel, Spike, and an unknown girl all fell out of it. They were rather astonished. They landed on top of each other in the way they jumped, Spike made sure that he didn't crush his tiny daughter. Buffy opened her eyes to realize she was looking at Connor with his tongue down her little sister's throat.  
  
"DAWN!" Her eyes were wide, practically due to the fact that she was being squeezed.  
  
Spike was the only one who didn't land on the pile. He walked over to Connor, grabbing his ear and pulling him away. "Not today, mate." Alexis giggled in delight.  
  
Dawn looked at Buffy, who was being helped up by Angel. "You're not alive. She killed you."  
  
The blonde slayer took in a breath. "Actually? It was the fact that my heart couldn't take the change of blood. My body had gotten so used to helping a child that my heart gave up. The doctors warned me. But hey, I'm a risk taker."  
  
Connor looked at the little child in Spike's arms. "What happened to Alexis?"  
  
"I grew." She shyly hid her eyes in the bleach.... well, sorta bleached blonde vampire's shoulder. His roots were showing because the time passed quicker there, which caused the roots to also grow.  
  
Kathlyn held in a laugh. "Oh, you guys, This is so touching. But we're forgetting that Buff's little sister was getting hot and heavy with the spawn of Darla."  
  
~L.A.~  
  
Every person in Angel's Investigations was hurt. They had been locked in a room without windows. The child of Mehic was guarding the one door out. Fred was sitting next to Lorne, using sign language to talk.  
  
~Sunnydale/ Buffy's house~  
  
Buffy walked in. It was rather dusty. Nobody had been in it since Buffy's death. She looked around. "Well, it's good to see nobody bothered to clean while I was gone." She walked upstairs, coughing as she stepped and rose dust. The gang followed in. Alexis sneezed due to all the stuff rising. Kathlyn, Angel, and Connor went into the living room, while Buffy, Spike, Alexis, and Dawn went upstairs. Spike dragged Dawn by the ear. Buffy had opened the door to Alexis' room. It was so pretty, and now the child was too old to use it. Spike put the three year old down and looked at Buffy.  
  
Alexis saw the room, her eyes lit up. Toys had filled each and every corner. It was brilliant. She ran in and went straight to a certain toy. She picked up a tiny stuffed chicken. It was made out of bad cloth, and rather old and soft. The stuffing was really old, but it wasn't used much. She giggled and shook it over and over. "Joo- Jooo- Joo. Hehehehehe!" She fell over, filled with joy. And Spike walked in.  
  
"No, no, Hunny, don't hurt the toy." He took the tiny chicken and made sure it was ok.  
  
"Wha?" The tiny toddler was confused and she looked at him.  
  
"Well, it's old. It's name is Ferd. My mom made it for me..... your gran, I suppose." He handed the toy back to the girl. "Destroy it if you'd like." Alexis giggled and held the toy.  
  
Buffy smiled and looked at Dawn, who was staring at her. "Can I help you?"  
  
"How'd you come back?"  
  
"I fought."  
  
~Angel's Hotel~  
  
Angel, Connor, Spike, Buffy, Katy, and Alexis walked into the hotel. Spike held Alexis. He had been over protective with her, ever since he'd gotten her back---- well, actually, ever since forever. The little girl was holding Ferd and she had her head against his shoulder. She randomly mumbled things, and Buffy was looking at Angel. "We have to hurt her."  
  
"I know. She deserves punishment." Angel had concern in his eyes.  
  
"You two are talking about Darla, right pet?" Spike had occasionally listened, but when he heard hurt her, he listened completely.  
  
"Of course they were, who'd you think they were talking about?" Connor had been silent up until then, Angel had yelled at him when they got to the Summers' house, and only stopped in order to let Buffy start.  
  
"Me, of course. El Spike-y is in love with the old slayer.... Can I kill her?" Katy was back in her sarcastic tone.  
  
Buffy held up her hand to get them to stop talking. "Where's everybody?"  
  
Connor's ears perked up and he heard something in the back room, so he pointed. "My guess would be there."  
  
Alexis looked at the door to the back room, and started speaking Gaelic and Angel looked at her. "She's scared." The little girl whimpered and wiggled free from the bottle blonde vampire. "Darla's here. She's got company. Mehic."  
  
Connor went straight to the door. "So, how does she know this? And not me?"  
  
"I'm not sure." Buffy walked up behind him. "Move." She pushed him out of the way and kicked down the door. "Angel, I owe you a door." She walked inside and looked around. "Heeeeere Darla Darla Darla." Connor joined her, looking around. "Alexis. Tell Angel where Darla is."  
  
Alexis got free from Spike's grip. And she ran to Buffy, her arms clung to the slayer's knees and she looked around. "Basement."  
  
Buffy bent down and picked up the little girl, she handed Alexis to Connor. "Keep her up here, and I won't slap you repeatedly for making out with my baby sister."  
  
Connor nodded and smirked slightly. "Oh yes, mommy."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes. "Don't start." A smile appeared and she went to the basement door.  
  
Kathlyn followed. "Buffy? Did you mysteriously steal Connor from Darla, and slap your name on the birth certificate?"  
  
"Shh. She'll hear you, and then it'll ruin the surprise." The blonde slayer opened the door and walked down the stairs. "Hey! Darla! Are you down here?"  
  
Katy laughed. "Oh yes, here's the surprise el Buffy wanted to give Darla."  
  
Spike and Angel followed. "Do you two ever shut your traps?" Spike rolled his eyes, talking to the two slayers. "Darla could be down here, and you two are talking like there's no bloody tomorrow."  
  
Buffy jumped of the stairs and tackled Darla. She landed on top and punched the vampire. "You stole my child!! You are to blame!! GO TO HELL!!"  
  
Katy tilted her head. "Buffy! Mehic's spawn!! Right be-" She sighed and punched the shape shifting demon. "Ooo! This is fun!"  
  
~Angel's hotel/Lobby~  
  
Connor held Alexis, and she wiggled slightly. "What's wrong?" The boy looked at her as he sat down.  
  
The brunette girl started to blush when he looked at her. "Nuffin."  
  
"Ok." Connor stared at the door where Buffy and the gang went down. "So... you were raised in a hell dimension too... how was it?"  
  
"Creepy." Her eyes closed and he ran his hand through her hair, as he continued to stare at the door opening.  
  
~The basement~  
  
Angel walked towards Buffy who was beating Darla severely. Kathlyn had ended up knocking out Mehic. And Spike stood in silence. He suddenly ran out of the room and grabbed Alexis from Connor, he then ran out of the hotel into sunlight. He howled but ran straight to the sewers. He jumped into it and held onto his child. "I'm not going to let you die." He said as he ran down the sewer way.  
  
~Basement~  
  
Buffy watched Spike run out and followed him. She rushed through the double doors and into the streets. "Spike!!! Where are you?!" There was an open man hole in the street and she jumped down. "Spike!?" There was splashing on the right side, and she ran towards it. The muck underneath her splashed all over her pants yet she continued to run. When she turned a corner she saw Spike huddled in a closing. He had his duster pulled over the tiny girl so only her head stuck out. She had the doll sticking out of a part of the jacket and was spinning it around. Buffy walked over to the two--- well three, if you include the doll--- and sat down. "Spike. You scared me."  
  
The blonde vampire moved his face towards her. There were scorch marks, and his eyes showed fear. "Sorry, pet. I just couldn't lose her again."  
  
"Round and round the blackberry patc--" Alexis sung softly but was interrupted by Buffy's hand.  
  
"Don't sing that." Buffy then looked at Spike. "You won't lose her. I won't let you." Her head went down on the blonde's shoulder and she watched the back of Alexis' head. "She has your hair.... well, the non-bleached, your hair."  
  
Spike smiled and kissed the top of Buffy's head. Alexis turned her head and looked at the two, who were now locking lips. "EEEWWWWWWW!" Her face scrunched up as if she had eaten a sour lemon, and she pulled her head up under her daddy's jacket so she wouldn't have to watch.  
  
Buffy looked at the big bulge on Spike's stomach. "Now you know what it's like to be pregnant." A laugh escaped her lips and she watched the bump move and pull Ferd into darkness.  
  
~The basement~  
  
Angel had taken over for Buffy. He continuously punched the mother of his child. He was pissed, because She had taken a part of Alexis' childhood. And Angel himself had vowed to Spike that Alexis wouldn't suffer Connor's fate. Katy had helped Cordy, Gunn, Fred, and Lorne out of the chains and led them out of the room. She figured the soul-ful vampire needed time with an old lover. Connor paced back and forth, waiting for Buffy to return. Katy's ears perked up. " Where's Buffy?"  
  
"She took off. Followed Spike." He was pale now.  
  
Cordy looked at him. "Connor. Where'd he go? It's sunlight."  
  
"He stormed out, ripped Alexis from me, and ran out of the hotel."  
  
Fred went straight for the books. Gunn followed behind, knowing that Katy could handle it, even though he didn't know who, or what, she was. Cordy looked at Lorne who looked at Katy. "I don't know who you are, sweet pea, but I don't really care. As far as I'm concerned, you're good."  
  
Katy nodded. "Slayer. Hell dimension. I'll be back." She walked out the doors and then walked back in. "Ok. I'm back." When questioning glances went her way she replied, "Well, you see, being in hell has given me and Buffy ESP, and... she's good. She and Spike are having a good make out session." She went to Connor and sat down. "So.... how are you?"  
  
~Cathianity~  
  
Buffy sat in 'Angel's house'. The one he had when they made love. She wasn't aloud to leave. She hadn't been able to find anybody. She knew something was wrong. Mehic stood there. His normal face was showing.... surprisingly, Mehic is a woman. She was holding a tiny child. She sat there, on Angel's bed, with the child. Buffy watched. Her face was puzzled, because she thought Mehic was the name for _one_ demon. A single one. Not a whole group... because as far as it was known, there was only one of her type... and she was it.  
  
"Who's is it?" Buffy looked at the child.  
  
"Zekk's."  
  
"You slept with Zekk?"  
  
"Yes, yes I did..... He's after you."  
  
"You going to help him hurt poor little Buffy?" She held in a smile, believing it wasn't true.  
  
"I'm not lying"  
  
"Oh, of course not."  
  
Mehic waved her arm, and Buffy was hidden from view. Then, a man, Zekk to be exact, walked in and looked at Mehic, and then the child. "Did you translate the text?"  
  
"Yes. The way to get out, is on the table."  
  
Zekk smiled and grabbed the paper and walked out, but first he looked at Mehic. "She's going to die.... Again."  
  
~The sewers~  
  
Buffy kept her head on Spike's shoulder. She silently slept a well needed sleep. Alexis also slept, however, she slept ever since the Mommy/daddy make out sessions. Spike rubbed Alexis' back, remembering the flash he had gotten in the basement.  
  
.:Alexis was taken from me. She was sleeping in my bed. And some bloody wanker stole her. Why would they do that? Who would do that?:.  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by another flash. He slammed his head back against the wall, and his eyes widened as unwanted images flew in one eye and out the other. He only thought one thing before he passed out... .:Buffy:.  
  
~Sunnydale~  
  
Dawn sat on the couch in Xander's apartment. She stared at the television, while Xander returned with popcorn. "Why'd we let them just run away?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why? It's hopeless. And unfair." Dawn grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Buffy returned and they took her away. What if she wanted to stay?"  
  
"Well, I don't know. Her daughter aged before she ever saw her. How would you feel?"  
  
"Like a monkey."  
  
"Erm... yeah." Xander shook his head and watched the cartoons.  
  
~The sewers~  
  
Alexis woke up to see her mom and dad sleeping. She wiggled out of the jacket and grabbed the doll. "I'll be back." Her hand went inside her mouth and she walked down the sewers. She hummed a song and walked. The little girl was grabbed by a pair of hands from the shadows, which covered her mouth before she could squeal in surprise.  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
Buffy woke up. She noticed the bump in Spike's jacket was missing. She shook the man next to her. "Spike! Spike wake up!" She stood up and looked around. Spike's eyes opened slowly. "Alexis is missing."  
  
His eyes opened widely. "What?"  
  
"She's gone."  
  
Spike stood up, sniffing for a scent. He didn't bother to point, he just walked. First slowly, then he sped up. When he reached the corner he stopped. There was blood. Her blood. He sniffed at it and then ran down the sewer and noted that he was being followed by Buffy.  
  
~Run down bar~  
  
Drusilla sat there. She had kidnapped the tiny girl, and was looking at Ferd. "I remember her. Spi'oke gave it to me."  
  
Alexis wiggled in her chair and Dru looked at her. "What's wrong with you, child?"  
  
"I have to potty." Her face pouted at Drusilla. "I want Da back!"  
  
"Da?" Drusilla frowned. "Her name is Ferd."  
  
"No, pet. Her name is Da." Spike growled at Drusilla. He had never been this mad before, it's known cause he's never shown his vampire face in front of Alexis. His vampire face was on full at the moment. And it'd take something fierce to get that one. Buffy wasn't standing behind Spike. She had been gone since he ran in the building. "Now. Let my child go to the restroom."  
  
A rope, with a metal chain on the bottom, hit Drusilla in the back of her head. "You know, I'm really beginning to hate you." Buffy jumped from the second floor and looked at Drusilla. Drusilla obviously wasn't going down with a fight. Demons came out of every opening and looked at them. "Shit."  
  
~Angel's Hotel~  
  
Angel stared at Darla, who had been chained up to a column in the building. She was watching him, her eyes never blinked. It was like they were having a staring contest. Connor and Katy watched the two vampires, neither blinked. The son stood and looked at the brunette girl. "Ice cream?"  
  
"If it means I get away from the cryptic feeling." Katy looked up at him, and he nodded. "I'm in." She stood as well and walked out of the building, closely followed by Connor.  
  
Fred looked up from her book, she and Lorne were studying silently. "Erm... do we go after them?"  
  
"Nah, they'll be fine." The green guy looked at Winifred, but then at the door, Katy ran back inside.  
  
"Um. We have a problem." Her face was pale and she grabbed Angel's arm. "We can have a staring contest with your lover later, now is 'let's save Buffy' time."  
  
That got his attention. He looked at Kathlyn. "What?"  
  
"She's in trouble. My guess is Darla here decided to distract while Dru stole the child. Problem is, the whole commando squad wants the child more. And they have an army of demons helping."  
  
~The run down bar~  
  
Spike walked towards Alexis, he wrapped his jacket around her shoulders and turned to face some demons. He was on one side of the child, his lover on the other side. "Hmm, so, pet, you know they aren't all demons, right?"  
  
Buffy nodded. "Riley's here." Her eyes gazed over the room, noting who was near. "And Sam." her eyes continued to move "And.... Willow?!"  
  
~Sunnydale/ Alexis' day of birth /Alexis' point of view~  
  
A pair of hands touched her sides, they were cold. She had been in a nice, moderately warm, place and suddenly was being pulled out. So, she did the only thing she could do... no, not hiccup, she cried. She cried for the man who's voice she had heard ever since she could remember. She cried for her mother. She cried for warmth. However, deep inside, she knew she'd never have warmth... nor her mother. For, inside her mother, came warmth. Deep inside, she knew her mother wouldn't live. However, she cried. And, as if it were planned, Buffy died. The doctor handed little 'no-name' to a nurse, and tried to bring back Buffy. Spike was speechless. He was stuck between happiness, and complete depression. His body couldn't keep up, and he passed out.  
  
In the open window, a face looked in. A face with sorrow. It was a pale face. Angel's. She didn't know him, but she _knew_ him. Her eyes looked around, trying to take her surroundings in, but she couldn't. Not quickly enough.  
  
~The bar~  
  
Spike and Buffy fought the demons, and the humans. Katy and Angel ran into the bar. Katy took one demon at a time, Angel took many.  
  
When the fighting wore down, the good guys had won. The bad guys ran for cover. Buffy looked around. "Katy?" Her brows raised as she looked around. "Kathlyn? Where are you?"  
  
Spike picked up Alexis and looked around. His arms wrapped around the little girl who was gently wiggling. "Still have to pee, sweet?" She giggled and nodded. "Hmm. Buffy?"  
  
"Can you hold I---" She stopped walking, her eyes wide. "Katy."  
  
~Sunnydale~  
  
Dawn sat on a chair, writing Connor's name all over a sheet of paper. She hadn't stopped thinking about him since they had kissed. She was heart broken when he was taken away, and hadn't even paid any care to the fact that Buffy was alive again. She sat there, quietly thinking about her future with Connor---- well, she didn't exactly know his last name.  
  
~The bar~  
  
Buffy fainted. Her body nearly hit the ground until Angel caught her back. He held her up and looked at the figure on the ground. Katy. She was headless.  
  
"Where's her head?" Was the only thing Connor could say. He might have been raised in a hell dimension, but he wasn't ready for--- _THAT_.  
  
Alexis tried to look at the girl, but her dad kept her head facing him. "Don't, Baby."  
  
"What is it?" Her eyes looked helplessly at Spike.  
  
"Katy.... She's dead."  
  
Connor repeated himself. "Where's her head?"  
  
Angel shrugged and picked up Buffy. "Not sure. Pick up her body and we'll take her to the hotel."  
  
"I'm not touching her."  
  
"Fine then. Take Buffy, and I'll take Katy."  
  
Connor nodded and picked up Buffy. He then led the way outside.  
  
The five and 3/4 walked into the hotel and Angel took Katy's body into a room. Connor set Buffy on the desk and stared at her. Spike took Alexis into his bedroom and put her to bed. When she fell asleep he wrapped her up in a blanket and carried her downstairs.  
  
He sat in a chair rocking the girl. "I saw this." He repeated it over and over. "I saw this."  
  
Gunn looked at him. "What'd you see."  
  
"Katy's death. The loss of Alexis. She's going to destroy the world. Being led by Dru."  
  
~Angel's Hotel~  
  
Angel watched the headless body. He knew there was something odd. Nobody heard her scream... .:Are you even you?:. He sat there, stumped beyond belief. Suddenly he heard a scream and opened the door.  
  
**  
  
Buffy woke up, screaming rather loudly. She had wide eyes, and jumped out of the bed. Suddenly, Spike ran into the room and she walked to him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. He could sense that she was scared. "Hey, pet. What's wrong?" He looked her in the eyes and she left the room, with him slowly following behind.  
  
"Confusion." She went down the stairs. Her body was lost again. Something was up, and she couldn't trust anybody... not even her own child. Her vision made it's way to her art work, and she took the chalk, starting to add. She was wearing a robe when some demon stormed in. The demon looked around, unsure if it was in the right place.  
  
Alexis looked at the demon, her eyes scanned over the body. "Leave."  
  
"Excuse me?" The green-tinted demon said.  
  
"I said, leave." The little girl's face was stern, and Spike picked her up.  
  
"Come on, sugar, bed time." He carried her to the stairs and walked up. When they got nearly half way the girl started kicking and screaming.  
  
"NO!! DADDY!!..... HE'S GOING TO KILL US!!!..... KILL ME!!!.... MOMMY!!... MOMMY MAKE HIMS STOP!!!.... SHE'LL DIE!!!..... AGAIN!!!..... DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed the whole way to the bedroom, yelling about portals, hell, death. You name it, she tried it.  
  
Buffy finished the drawing. And on the wall of pictures, was an added face. One that was known to all. Most people called him the Devil..... she called him Frank.  
  
~1 hour later/ Angel's hotel~  
  
Spike finally got Alexis to sleep, and everybody had their eyes on the drawing, even the green demon did. Buffy was randomly mumbling to herself. "They can't kill her...... Not me....... No........ What?..... hmm?....... No........ Why?........ Stop!.... Damnit Jacob!... She isn't dead..... not then... not now.... Where did they put head.... her heads missing.... it's not normal."  
  
Spike walked to her, rubbing his hand down her back, she jumped and punched him. He backed away and Angel tried his luck. He walked slowly to her. "Buffy?"  
  
The second she heard his voice her eyes softened. "Angel...." Her head turned, looking at him. "You're the reason she's dead! It's you! They say it's you!!" She punched him over and over. "YOU TOOK HER HEAD!!! JACOB SAYS YOU DID IT!! GIVE IT BACK!!"  
  
Connor, who was enjoying watching Buffy beat the shit out of his dad, ran up behind her, and grabbed her by the waist. "Buffy! If he has the head I'll get it back!"  
  
Buffy nodded and then passed out.  
  
~Sunnydale~  
  
Dawn got an e-mail that made her face go pale. She stood and ran towards L.A.  
  
~Angel's~  
  
Spike sat in a chair, rubbing his head. "I'm getting too old for this."  
  
Angel leaned against the wall, chuckling. "I know what you mean."  
  
"I have bloody Alexis, and then Buffy. And neither of them are stable."  
  
"Alexis is." Angel looked at the vampire who was created by Drusilla.  
  
"She's seeing things." Spike's head began to pound.  
  
"She probably just wants attention."  
  
"Angel. She's talking about some guy named Frank."  
  
"Frank. He's an ass." Buffy was standing in the door way. Her face was emotionless. "I don't like him. And I promise you, and her that I'm going to kill him. As soon as I find out what he did with Katy's head."  
  
"I thought I killed Katy." Angel looked at the girl, an understanding look on his face.  
  
"Jacob lied."  
  
"Who's Jacob, pet?" Spike was obviously confused.  
  
"Jacob was the good guy." She leaned against the wall. "While I was gone, I made friends with three. Jacob, Katy, and Zekk. However, when we found a way out, we separated. Jacob returned home, to his child."  
  
"Oh." The younger vampire sat back in the chair, watching in confusment.  
  
"Frank has come on Earth."  
  
"Buffy?" Angel walked towards her. "Who's Frank."  
  
"The devil."  
  
~El Paso, Texas~  
  
There was darkness, yes... it's night time. There was silence, and people slept. Some dogs howled at the moon. Suddenly, the silence was destroyed when a man walked out and lit a house on fire with his bare hands. The house went up in flames, and the people inside screamed in pain. The man smiled, making his way through the town, lighting houses on fire.  
  
~L.A.~  
  
Buffy sat on a couch, watching the television with Alexis. The child was sitting in her mothers lap, her head leaning against her mothers chest, using it as a pillow. Buffy was switching through the channels, looking for a good cartoon channel. Something caught her eyes. She passed a news station and went back to it. The people on the screen were filming what looked to be ashes.  
  
The newscaster spoke as if it were a happy event. "The people here have vanished. It is supposed that they were stuck inside their homes as the fire took place. However, it's unsure how the whole town could be a victim to fire....."  
  
He continued but Buffy quit listening. "Spike!! Angel!!! Connor!! Lorne!! SOMEBODY!"  
  
Alexis looked at the blonde lady, unsure of what was going on. And people ran into the room. Connor first, then Lorne, Cordy and Gunn were at home and Fred was spending the night at the library. Lastly, Angel and Spike walked in, they were rubbing their eyes and looked like----- bad. "What's wrong, luv?"  
  
"The fire." She pointed to the screen. "It's Frank. I told you he came."  
  
Connor looked at the television. "Have you ever thought it was maybe a great big grease fire?"  
  
"Everybody died inside of their homes. Frank's fire burns quicker than anything on earth. It's like a match on gasoline." Her arms went around Alexis, making sure she doesn't get lost.  
  
"Oook. Well then, Peanut, maybe you should get a plane ticket to---" Lorne was cut off when the dark haired vampire jabbed his ribs.  
  
"Why's he here?" Angel looked at Buffy, uncertain if she was going insane.  
  
"He wants Alexis." Connor looked at his dad. "He's always wanted Alexis, even before Buffy was born."  
  
~L.A./ Nighttime~  
  
Buffy and the gang were playing hide and go seek with Alexis. Buffy was it. She knew where Alexis was, she was hiding behind the weapons cabinet, giggling like a madman. But Buffy acted as if she couldn't see the child. Dawn ran through the double doors, and collapsed on the ground. She shook slowly, as if she had ran cross country without a glass of water. Buffy, who was headed up the stairs, turned and bolted back down, running to her sister's side. "Dawn? Dawnie? Are you ok?"  
  
Alexis snuck out of her hiding place and crawled over to Dawn, looking at her.  
  
Dawn's eyes opened, and she held out a sheet of paper. "It's coming. And it won't stop until it has her."  
  
~A warehouse~  
  
Drusilla walked out of the building, she was dressed in white, the dress Spike loved. She remembered this dress from when she was sick, Spike kept great care of her... then the slayer came along. "The stars see bad things for that girl." She gently made her way towards the road. The sun was coming up, and it can be very hurtful. Frankie is coming to town, and she wanted to be his right hand girl.  
  
~Park~  
  
Buffy was walking around, she had needed to patrol. All the pent up rage can get to a girl, if it's not taken care of. She walked silently down the path, looking intently for a vampire... even though the sun was near rising. Spike walked up behind her, and she shoved her fist in his face before she realized it was him. "Oh! Spike. Sorry. I didn't know it was you."  
  
The man rubbed his chin and said, "It's ok, luv, I needed to check and make sure I had a working chin."  
  
"I'm really sorry. What are you doing out this early?"  
  
"Looking for you. Alexis woke up and she was screaming for you."  
  
"Oh. Well then, I suppose I should walk you to Angel's." She lead the way, her hand grabbed Spike's and she leaned her head against his side. "Spike. I have a problem."  
  
He nodded and looked at her, "What's wrong?"  
  
"I think Connor's going to kill Alexis."  
  
~L.A. Park~  
  
Spike ran as soon as he heard the news. He wanted to get to the hotel before Connor could hurt his child. He ran with out looking back. He ran for life. For hope. For love. He ran for his child. It was the only child he'd ever have, and he'd be damned if he lost her. He ran through the streets, rushed into the building. The first thing he did was grab Connor by the neck and push him into the wall, he howled in pain, but that didn't stop him. The hatred pumped. Angering him even deeper than that chip. It was no lie. He didn't even bend down, to cover his head, trying to shield it from the pain. All he did was stare the teenager in his eyes. "I'm going to kill you, and I'm going to bloody enjoy it."  
  
~Angel's place~  
  
Angel ran to Spike, throwing him onto the ground. Spike's vampire face was now showing. He jumped up and attacked Angel. "He's going to kill her!!! But not if I can help it!!!" The blonde vampire jumped off of Angel and attacked Connor.  
  
The two fought.... But Spike won. He broke Connor's wrist, and didn't even holler in pain. His eyes glowed yellow, and he looked around. Alexis was watching from the stairway. Her body quivered with fear, and she ran back into her room. Spike saw her, and ran after her. The door slammed behind her and she ran into the corner to hide. Spike gently opened the door and walked inside, his human face was showing. "GO OUT!" The little girl's eyes were filled with tears and fear. Buffy walked in behind Spike, and walked to her.  
  
"Hey." The slayer's voice was soft as she sat down beside the child. She looked at Spike, in a manner to tell him she'd want to be alone.  
  
Spike nodded unwillingly and walked out. He wasn't going to argue with her.  
  
Alexis slowly looked at her mother. "Mama. What is he?" Her eyes were gradually puffing.  
  
"Well... he's a.... A--"  
  
"A MONKEY!! DADDY'S A MONKEY!!" The child's eyes filled with excitement and she stood, bolting out the door to find her dad.  
  
Buffy sat there. Shocked and confused. "Erm.... Spike is a monkey?"  
  
~Angel's hotel~  
  
Spike held on to Alexis. She kept saying he was her monkey. He didn't mind, she was smiling, and she wasn't scared. Everybody had questioning looks on their faces, and they were unsure how she got 'monkey' from 'vampire'. Suddenly, there was a slam of the double doors, and a man walked in. Buffy, who was standing at the top of the stairs, freaked out and ran down the stairs, she had a mad look on her face and she tackled him. His body hit a couch and it went up in flames. "Noo!" Buffy's eyes widened and she punched him.  
  
Angel ran out of the room, grabbing a blanket. He returned and patted out the fire. When he returned, he saw a pile of dust, and everybody silent. ".... what happened?"  
  
Alexis was pressed against the wall, her eyes were widened, and she was spooked. "I-I-I-I-I.... he turned.... poof."  
  
"What?" Angel said.  
  
"Alexis turned him into dust." Buffy stared at the pile of dust. "She turned Frank into dust.... and she turned Connor into dust..... they're dust... only less vampire like...... ok... completely creeped."  
  
"I hurt Connor."  
  
~Hell... the real one~  
  
Frank walked around a black room. There were people all over the room, locked in chains, suffering in different, life stabbing, ways. His eyes floated to one corner, Hitler was sitting in it, he was wearing a purple sundress, and a flower hat. He had a mask over his face, an air mask, constantly pumping in poisoned gas, killing him, and then bringing him back. There was a rash were somebody pulled out his mustache. Sitting next to Hitler was Franks newest play toy, Connor.  
  
Connor sat, chained. His body was stiff; he couldn't move. He pulled on the chains which held him to the wall, but that didn't work. .:Where am I?:.  
  
"You're in Hell, boy." Frank looked at him, his eyes glowed with this look of fire.  
  
"What? How'd you... Huh?" Connor looked around. "I heard _Hell_ was a lot more... fire-filled."  
  
"Well yeah. If you have pyrophobia. But you don't. So it's not going to happen."  
  
"Oh. Why am I here?"  
  
"Because, the little girl found you a threat so she killed you." Frank smiled, rubbing his hands together. "I like her." His lips formed a smile and he scratched at his head. "I think she'll be a great queen when she grows..... you've got to love those vampire loop-holes."  
  
"I don't." Connor's face was filled with hatred as he remembered Quortoth.  
  
"Oh boohoo. You were abandoned by your demon father, and then killed by the woman you were destined with. Your life is like a box of shit, you know?" The devil sat in a chair, he was oddly human looking... sorta.  
  
"Stop reading my mind."  
  
"You liked her. You saw your future in her. You had dreams about her even before you met her."  
  
"I said stop reading my mind!!" The chained teenager said as he pulled on the restraints  
  
"Don't bother." Hitler's chains disappeared suddenly, and he stood up, walking towards a door. "You'll never win."  
  
Franks lips played a funny tune as the German leader walked out. "This is the best part." There was a girl-y sounding scream. "Ever wonder how many watermelons fit up a royal pain in the ass's ass?" Another scream.  
  
"Four?" Connor winced as another scream happened.  
  
"So far, we've fit seventeen. But that's not the point. The point is, you're my new toy." Connor's face transformed, into a vampire face. "And now the games begin."  
  
~Angel's~  
  
Buffy sat in a corner of the lobby, she was sitting there comforting Alexis. "Baby, it's ok. I promise." Alexis sat in her mothers lap, sobbing deep horrible sobs.  
  
"Mo-Mo-Mommy! I-I-I-I-I hurt him. He's... he's... he's gone." She wrapped her arms around the slayer's arm. "I'm sorry, Uncle Angel." She looked over at the vampire, who had been silent since he found out.  
  
The vampire's face softened. "It's ok. Come here." His hand patted the space next to him.  
  
The little girl stood and ran over to Angel. She jumped up and sat down. Her head leaned on his chest and her eyes closed. "I didn't mean to."  
  
The man rubbed her temples. "It's ok. We'll get him back. We won't give up hope."  
  
Cordelia ran down the stairs. "Angel!! We need to talk!!" She grabbed the vampire's arm and dragged him into a room, closing the door behind her.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Alexis sent Connor to hell because that wasn't Connor."  
  
~Quortoth~  
  
There was a little boy, he had light brown hair. He ran around the yard, giggling about something. It was the day time. Freedom was there. He had a childhood... it wasn't stolen from him. His name?? Connor. There was a crash. Fire. An opening. A tear. And then, there was lightening. It grabbed the tiny five year old, ripping him through the hole.  
  
The boy looked around, watching the startled people.  
  
Alexis looked at him. "Connor."  
  
~Angel's Place~  
  
Everybody stared at the little boy, unsure what to do. Well, most were. Buffy, however, grabbed a sword and threw it at the boy. When the item hit the boy, it switched forms, turning into an ugly demon. Alexis hid her eyes, unsure if it was safe. The demon fell to the ground, quickly toppling over. "Either that was scary demon man, or that was Connor, who had a fun toy surprise inside."  
  
"Angel, How.. what??" Cordelia watched as Angel walked over to the dust.  
  
He pulled the sword out of the demon, and chopped Cordelia's head off. He then looked around, sniffing the air. After he eliminated the enemies, he looked around. There were only three other's standing. Buffy. Alexis. And surprisingly, Spike. Alexis had made her way to Spike, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Buffy just stood in awe. "Angel... you killed lots of demons... what's going on?"  
  
"They've taken over. Alexis knew it. Nobody's safe... not even you." His vampire face was showing. "But I guess you already knew that."  
  
Buffy's head tilted. "Angel?" The vampire shook his head. "Angelus??" His head nodded. "How'd this happen???"  
  
"Darla. Zekk, Anyanka. Drusilla. Long line of happiness." He picked up the sword. "Now. I'm going to kill your child. Then your child's father. And then, while I'm still in the mood. I'm going to kill you."  
  
Spike ran out the front door, however, it was daytime. The sun was out. Spike didn't care. He ran quickly, powerfully. And he caught fire. Turning to dust. Alexis watched in fear, as her little body slowly de-flamed.  
  
Angel didn't bother to chase. He just threw the sword at Buffy, hitting her in the stomach.  
  
Buffy woke. She was in the hospital, waking from a coma. "Spike!?!" Spike woke, he was sitting next to her. His eyes were shut tightly.  
  
"Yes, pet?"  
  
"You're... you're alive?!"  
  
"No... I'm dead... but ok."  
  
"It was all a dream... I'm not pregnant? I never had a child?"  
  
Spike's eyebrow rose. "You were pregnant??"  
  
"No."  
  
End. 


End file.
